Wayward Tales
by DREAMLESSLY17
Summary: A collection of stories from the world of Carry On. Summer shorts , episodes from Supernatural season 1-5, and AU stories.
1. COWW: Soundtrack

**Carry On Wayward Winchester Soundtrack**

 **AN:** _Thought it would be fun to put some music to each chapter, so if this were a TV Show this some of the music you would here._

 **Raise Hell- Dorothy**

 _Jameson's Theme_

 _Thanks for everyone who participated in the poll_

 **All I Want- Kodaline**

 _Prologue- Jameson mourning for Sam._

 **Born to be Wild- Steppenwolf**

 _Prologue-Jameson driving to Beacon Hills/ end song_

 **Hungry Like the Wolf- Duran Duran**

 _Chapter 1- Jameson's driving music_

 **Ready, Steady, Go- Paul Oakenfold**

 _Chapter 1-Werewolf chase scene_

 **Highway to Hell – ACDC**

 _Chapter 2- Jameson arriving to school in style_

 **Hooligans(Extended Mix)- Example & Don Diablo**

 _Chapter 2- Lacrosse fiasco_

 **Hit Me With Your Best Shot- Pat Benatar**

 _Chapter 2- Jailhouse fight music/ Starts with the chorus after the hunter gets Jameson's chin_

 **Punching in a Dream- The Naked and Famous**

 _Chapter 3-Gym/ climbing scene (soft background music)_

 **Flaunt- Girl Love Shoes**

 _Chapter3- Erica's makeover. It's not the one from the show but I like it better._

 **Thunderstruck- ACDC**

 _Chapter 3-Scott and Jameson vs. Isaac and Erica. Just the opening of the song to about 1:15._

 **Iron- Woodkid**

 _Chapter 3-Scott vs. Derek_

 **Stitches- Shawn Mendes**

 _Chapter 4-Background music for when Jameson is stitching up Scott_

 **I'm Still Here- John Rzeznik**

 _Chapter 4-Jameson fleeing, flashback, and crying scene_

 **There and Back-Wolfgang Gartner**

 _Chapter 4-Lacrosse Game_

 **This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race- Fall Out Boy**

 _Chapter 5- Tensions rising between Team Alpha Douche and Team Tiny Wolf Brain_

 _In chemistry class._

 *** Raise Hell- Dorothy ***

 _Chapter 5- Jameson shoots Isaac and has him pass along a message_

 **Speed Racer Theme Remix- Alpha Team**

 _Chapter 6- Chasing Jackson (Make sure it's the clean version, why someone would dirty it up I have no idea)._

 **Danny Boy Remix-Mike Bordes**

 _Chapter 6- Entering the Club_

 **Animals- Martin Garrix**

 _Chapter 6- Hunting Jackson in the club_

 _1:15-1:42- Derek and Jameson vs. Jackson_

 **A Sky Full of Stars-Coldplay**

 _Chapter 6- Stargazing/ Remembering Sam_

 **Heat of the Moment-Asia**

 _Chapter 6- The song that will never play because of Tuesdays, pig 'n a poke,_

 _And that damned angel Gabriel._

 **Las Alazanas (Hupango)- Tex Mex Y Mex**

 _Chapter 6- Because anything is better than letting Asia play_

 **Animal- Miike Snow**

 _Chapter 7- Meeting of Team Tiny Werewolf Brain to go over Kanima notes._

 _Allison's entrance had that cute little song as she come into the library, but I didn't think it fit into Jameson's music wheel. This song still has the soft tones of that song but its lyrics are more geared to Jameson. Meant to be at normal levels as Stiles and Jameson head into the library but quiet down once the four of them starts talking._

 **Duel of Fates- John Williams**

 _Chapter 7- Jackson attacks during detention_

 _1:21-1:58_

 _Who doesn't love Star Wars duel music?_

 _Well maybe Scott, because he hasn't seen it._

 **Rocks- Imagine Dragons**

 _Chapter8- Jameson at Scott's window._ To be played quietly in the background

 **Why Can't We be Friends- War**

 _Chapter 8- Isaac and Jameson, how they feel about the tension between groups. Basically_

 _they say screw it and become friends anyway. Maybe have this playing_

 _on a radio at the diner._

 **Crave-Duologue**

 _Chapter 8- Scott and Jameson following Jackson_

 **Bad Reputation- Joan Jett**

 _Chapter 8- Jameson making breakfast_

 **Toy Soldiers- Marianas Trench**

 _Chapter 8- Scott, Jameson, and Stiles arriving to school and_

 _talking about getting tickets._

 **Here Comes the Boom- Nelly**

 _Chapter 8- Isaac beats up the lacrosse players for tickets._

 _1:17-1:42_

 **I Want You to Want Me- Cheap Trick**

 _Chapter 8- Jameson dressing up for the Rave_

 **Where Them Girls At- David Guetta ft. Flo Rida & Nicki Minaj**

 _Chapter 8- Jameson and Isaac entering the rave and their dance music._

 **Drunk Spelunking- Junkie XL**

 _Chapter 8- Scott talking to Jameson and Isaac_

 **Fall Boy Funktastic**

 _Chapter 8- Jackson, Isaac, and Jameson dance._

 _Isaac trying to inject Jackson._

 _Jameson and Isaac being clawed._

 _Isaac eventually taking Jackson down._

 **In Love- Amtrac**

 _Chapter 8- In the room with possessed Jackson_

 _First 30 seconds_

 **Broken- Lifehouse**

 _Chapter 9- Jameson calling Sam_

 **A Punk- Vampire Weekend**

 _Chapter 9- Shopping for Lydia_

 **Money Shot- Mustard Pimp ft. Jimmy Urine**

Chapter 9- Opening is for when Stiles arrives at the party

 **Angels- Adrian Lux**

 _Chapter 9- Background music when the trio inside and their poolside conversation._

 **Stilettos- Crime Mob ft. Miss Aisha**

 _Chapter 9- Lydia and Jameson have a little chat_

 _0:50-1:17_

 **Yellow Flickering Flame- Lorde**

 _Chapter 9- Jameson spots John and follows him through the house_

 _0:00-1:04_

 **Now or Never- Sneijder and Mark Leanings**

 _Chapter 9- Party when people start freaking out._

 **Dead Memories-Slipknot [Official Video]**

 _Chapter 10-Matt remembers the drowning_

 _0:30-0:56_

 **Girls Like You- Naked and Famous**

 _Chapter 11- Isaac goes looking for Jameson_

 **Brain Tonic- The Datsuns**

 _Chapter 11- People start arriving and the lacrosse game begins._

 **Superman Theme- John Williams**

 _Chapter 11- Isaac arrives and things start to look up._

 **Cosmic Castaway- Electrasy**

 _Chapter 11- Isaac taking out the other players_

 _0:00-0:30_

 **T.N.T- AC/DC**

 _Chapter 11- Locker Room fight- Chorus_

 **Carry on Wayward Son- Kansas**

 _Chapter 12- Flashbacks_

 **Breaking Falls- Dan Michaelson**

 _Chapter 12- Stiles comes home._

 **Back in Black- AC/DC**

 _Chapter 12- Jameson's ringtone_

 **Cherry Bomb- The Runaways**

 _Chapter 12- Jameson v. Allison_

 **Nitesky- Robot Koch ft. John LaMonica**

 _Chapter 12- Lydia and Jackson_

 **The Argument- Aiden Hawken**

 _Chapter 12- Allison and Scott_

 **Kingdom Come- The Civil Wars**

 _Chapter 12- Jameson calls Dean_

 **Don't You (Forget About Me) – Simple Minds**

 _Chapter 12- At the lacrosse field._

 _There you guys go, the soundtrack to Carry On Wayward Winchester and the first chapter of Wayward Tales. Hope you guys like the music._


	2. Walk This Way

**Walk This Way**

 **AN:** _Alright everyone this is the first in the short stories from the summer between Season 2 and Season 3A. They will vary and length from a couple of hundred to a couple of thousands. Here's just a little look into Team Tiny Werewolf Brain's last day of sophomore year. Enjoy!_

 _Thanks to_ _ **Megs, RHatch89,**_ _and a_ _ **Guest**_ _reader for your reviews on the soundtrack._

 _So what was everybody's favorite song from the soundtrack? Did anybody discover a new jam?_

"Where's Jameson?" Scott asked as he hopped out of Stiles' Jeep. When she hadn't been with Stiles when he picked him up, he assumed she drove herself. But her classic Mustang wasn't anywhere to be seen in the school parking lot.

"I don't know man," Stiles answered, worry tinging his tone, "she was just gone when I woke up."

"You don't think…"

"No, all her stuff is still in her room," Stiles answered, "I checked."

Scott gave him a look.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing." Scott replied.

"She's probably with Isaac." Stiles said in a disgusted voice. Scott his a smile at how seriously Stiles was taking his fake foster brother responsibilities. Hating Jameson's potential boyfriends seemed to be number one on his list too. Stiles never failed to make some comment about Isaac's more than obvious crush on her and wasn't above taking shots at the Beta.

" _'Cause she knew what she was doin'. Told me to walk this way. She told me to walk this way, walk this way_ …" and Aerosmith blasted the parking lot.

"Jameson." The boys said in unison. And true enough Jameson's Mustang came speeding around the corner before whipping into Jackson's usual parking spot. The two were still fighting over who controlled the spot and today put Jameson in the lead.

The boys watched as Isaac climbed out of the passenger side, and jogged around the front of the car to open Jameson's door. He swept himself in a mock bow and offered his hand to her. She peered at him from over the top of her sunglasses with an amused look. With a shake of her head she took his hand and that's when Stiles got a good look at her.

"No." He stated firmly, "Nope…nope."

Jameson was wearing a pair of cow boy boots that met mid-calf. Following up her leg she was wearing a pair of cut offs that she had tailored from jeans that had most of the right leg torn up by a ghost. To complete the ensemble she was wearing a low lying tank stop that had a Superman symbol across her chest. He blond hair was down; giving her some modesty, but Stiles wasn't having it.

"Hello boys," Jameson greeted when she spotted them. Stiles narrowed his eyes at her as Jameson and Isaac made their way over to him and Scott.

"I though you weren't going to show up."

"What, and not take another opportunity to ruin Jackson and Harris' day? It's like you don't know me at all." She said in feigned pain. Stiles' lips twitched but he reigned in the smile he could feel coming, "Beta Douche, here needed a ride to school, so I left early so I could get him and make it to school on time."

Isaac rolled his eyes at his nickname, but it got a full smile out of Stiles and Scott.

"Well, let someone know next time." Stiles told Jameson.

"No problemo, Boss." Jameson said, before spinning on her heel, "Come on boys, it's the last day of school, let's raise a little hell."

She started walking away just assuming the boys would follow. Isaac's eyes tracked her as she walked away, his gaze trailing up and down her form. Stiles noticed this and whacked him upside his head. He then backs away pointing two fingers at his eyes and then at Isaac. He spins around to face forward and sprints after Jameson taking off his flannel over shirt as he went.

Scott and Isaac, who was still rubbing his head, watched as Stiles dropped it on her shoulders. James stopped mid stride and turned to give her friend a look. He just raised one eyebrow challengingly. Jameson smiled as she shook her head and stuck her arms in the sleeves. She then gave him a sarcastic twirl.

"You happy now?" the werewolves heard her say. Stiles looked out of the corner of his eye at Isaac, before nodding. He was happy that it went past her shorts a bit, hiding more of her skin.

"He's really taking this whole fake foster brother thing seriously, isn't he?" Isaac turned and asked Scott. Scott just smiled and did a quick uplift of his shoulders.

"Are you two coming or what?" Jameson yelled back to them. The werewolves looked at each other before catching up with Stiles and Jameson. Once they came to them, Jameson jumped on Stiles' back. He caught her awkwardly at first, but adjusted so she was more secure

"Onward!" She proclaimed, pointing towards the front entrance. Stiles rolled his eyes, but did as she commanded. The other two boys followed after them, trying to hide their smiles. Something told them that this day was going to be pretty interesting.

 _The plan is to write ten-ish of these short stories before the end of the month. But in case that doesn't happen I will continue on with them in December alongside Carry On Wayward Werewolves._


	3. Footloose

**Footloose**

 **AN:** _This will be a two-part vignette about a summer trip that Jameson, Scott, and Stiles take in mid-June. This one will be in third person point-of-view like the last one. The next however will be in Jameson's and Scott's._

 **Judd:** _William Hurt_

 **Rose:** _Annette O' Toole_

 **Mason:** _Jesse Spencer_

* * *

"You got everything there, Princess?" Jameson asked Stiles as he shoved his second bag into the back of his Jeep. Stiles just shot her a dirty look.

"You realize were only going to be gone for like three days, dude?" Scott asked his best friend.

"Yes, I realize that, but I like packing for every eventuality." Stiles defended himself.

"I told you, Stiles I was kidding about the ghost hunt." Jameson said exasperated. When she had suggested to the trip to the boys, Stiles was so stoked to go the coast for a weekend that Jameson couldn't pass up the opportunity to mess with him. She made the comment that they were actually going ghost hunting and that was only their cover story, She then went on to create this dark ghost story and just when she got the climax of the tale, she pulled the rug out from under the enthralled Stiles and said she was just kidding and they were going to the beach. Stiles had not been amused to say the least and spent the next two week looking up stuff on ghosts.

"I know, but just in case I may have packed a lot of salt."

Jameson smacked herself in the face as Scott rolled his eyes.

"Kidding," Stiles said, "the second bag has my pillow and blanket, and…some salt."

He grinned at his friends before closing the back up and walking to the driver's side. Scott turned and gave Jameson a look.

"I know, I know, be careful what I say in front of the kids."

"Well as long as you've learned your lesson." Scott said to her.

"Yeah, yeah. Well I'm glad I didn't tell him about the California Bigfoot then there would have been five bags." Jameson said heading to the front of the car.

"Wait," Scott called after her, "there's a Californian Bigfoot?"

Jameson just looked over her shoulder at him with a mischievous grin and shrugged.

"Seriously, James, is there?"

Her only reply was to open the door and move the seat back so he could get in. He huffed knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of her this time and hopped in the back.

"You got the driving music?" Stiles asked as Jameson climbed into the front seat.

"Yep," Jameson replied opening up a shoebox on the floor of her side of the front. She dug through it until she came across the tape she was looking for. She handed it to Stiles.

"Road Trip Vol. 1?" he read the tape before popping it in the cassette player.

"And I have Volume 2 for the way back." She answered. Stiles nodded his head before firing up his vehicle. A familiar stuttering guitar and drum opening began playing over the sound system.

"Nice." Stiles compliments.

"Thank-you." Jameson says bowing a little in her seat earning her an eye-roll from Stiles.

"What song is this?" Scott pipes up from the back.

"Wh—whhat did you just say? Jameson stutters in horror. Scoot immediately leans back.

"Hey James, James, deep breaths," Stiles attempts to calm down his friend, "You're going to have to forgive him he's a bit uncultured, he still hasn't seen Star Wars."

"What!"

"I know, right?" He says to her before turning back to Scott, "See even Miss Unconventional Upbringing has watched Star Wars."

"They're classics." Jameson says in complete seriousness, "It's a good thing I didn't leave after all. Don't worry Scott you will be a full Jedi Master before school starts. "

"Great." He said sarcastically from the back.

"You'll thank me for this one day, Scott. It could mean the difference of first and second place at Trivia Night."

"True, bro." Stiles agreed,

"Hey, rewind the tape." Jameson told her friend, "Scott's Winchester cultural education starts now."

Stiles did what she asked and waited for the familiar clicking noise, signaling the tape was ready. He pushed play and the familiar tune started up again. Stiles and Jameson shared a grin as Stiles began backing out of the drive way.

"Whoo!" Jameson exclaimed.

"All right! Stiles sang along with the tape.

"Darling you got to let me know," Jameson began singing along with him, "should I stay or should I go? If you say that you are mine I'll be there to the end of time…"

* * *

"The entrance will be up here on your left. There's a big sign that says, _Annabelle Lee: The Cabins by the Sea._ " Jameson told Scott. As it was a six hour trip, the three of them had switched off every two hours leaving Scott with the home stretch.

"Okay, cool." Scott nodded eagerly.

"Annabelle Lee? Isn't that that Poe poem?" Stiles asked from the back seat.

"Yeah, I think so." Jameson responded.

"And how did you say you heard of this place?" Stiles asked suspicion lacing his tone.

"The guy who owns is a friend of the family."

"Ah ha!" Stiles exclaimed, "You are hunting."

"Stiles! For the last time, we are not ghost hunting." Jameson said annoyed, "My Dad helped de-ghost this place about 10 years back, and since then we've been allowed to stay at a discounted rate whenever we're in town."

"Oh," Stiles said dejectedly. Both Scott and Jameson rolled their eyes.

"The guy also owns a bar, and he has a don't ask, don't tell thing about what age you are." Jameson said coaxing a smile from her spastic friend.

"I thought that's what the new IDS you got us were for?" Scott asked.

"No, those are for tomorrow when we go to the beach. Those bars do ask, but I know of a couple that are lax when it comes to how they check the card. Oh Scott there's the turn."

Scott looked to where Jameson was looking. He saw the sign she said to look out for and pushed the turn signal down. He twisted the steering wheel and turned onto the broken seashell driveway.

"The main house is on my side, just stop in front and I'll run it and get our keys and shuttle passes." Jameson said to Scott. He nodded and kept a look out for the main office. He spotted it a little ways down the road and turned into the have moon shaped lane and parked in front of the building.

"I'll be right, back." Jameson said before opening the door and jumping out. Scott watched her to make sure she got inside okay. Once she was out of sight, he focused on her heart beat so he would know if anything went wrong.

"So what do you think?" Stiles asked Scott.

"Think about what?" Scott asked thinking he missed something in the conversation.

"Ghosts, man." Stiles said excitedly, "Do you think she's telling the truth about this being just a vacation?"

Scott shot his friend an annoyed look.

"Oh, come on, Scott, this is Jameson. Her whole life had revolved around hunting. Do you really think she does vacations?"

"Maybe that's exactly why this was so important to her." Scott said to his friend, "I mean last week she got so excited because you told her you would take her to catch fireflies."

"True." Stiles conceded, "Well that means I spent the past two week looking up ghost hunting techniques and watching _Ghostfacers_ webisodes for nothing."

Scott rolled his eyes. Mid-roll he saw Jameson at the door of the main cabin. An older gentleman was walking her out, and ruffled her hair. She swatted at his hand laughingly. The man just grinned and pulled her into a hug, which strangely his blonde friend retuned.

"How come he gets to hug Jameson?" Stiles asked, completely offended. Scott shrugged but narrowed his eyes at the older man. He continues to watch as the old man released James, and sends her on her way.

"Who was that?" Stiles asks when Jameson gets back in the Jeep.

"Oh, that was Judd." She answers, "He owns the _Annabelle Lee_ and the bar we're going to tonight."

"Oh," Stiles says.

"Okay, so we're in the _Winchester Cabin_ at the end of the main road." Jameson told the boys.

"You guys have a Cabin named after you?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, well, you should have seen the ghost." Jameson replied, "Judd, originally wanted to name the whole place after us."

"Huh," Stiles said in response.

"So just down this main road?" Scott asked.

"Yeah." Jameson replied. Scott nodded and put the car into drive and went back out on the main road. They drove for another 10 minutes before Jameson pointed her finger at a classic looking cabin, that didn't have any of the outside frills the other cabins had. Probably a reflection of the Winchester's Spartan living.

Scott pulled into the driveway and parked. Jameson immediately jumped out and ran to the back off the Jeep. Scott hopped out next and moved his seat for Stiles to get out. Scott then headed toward the back where Jameson threw him is bag. If it wasn't for his werewolf reflexes she would have whacked him in the face with it.

"Oops," Jameson said with a grin at his startled expression.

"Uh-huh," Scott says smiling back at her. Stiles comes around back at that moment and grabs his stuff and hands Jameson her bag. He slams the back door shut, and the teenagers walk to the front door. Jameson unlocks it and pushes it open.

"Welcome to the Winchester Safe House," She announces. The boys follow her in and get their first good look at the cabin. It was pretty plain on the inside too, well in comparison to what they had glimpsed in the windows of the other cabins. The first room was a living room with a TV, a large couch, two recliners, and some lamps and tables. Behind the living room separated by a long counter as the kitchen that had a large fridge, oven, stove top, microwave, and bar stools. Off the room were four other doors.

"The two rooms in the back are yours, they have a connecting bathroom. The second bathroom is that blue door there and other blue door is my room." Jameson said pointing out each door as she talked.

"Cool." The boys said.

"I'm just going to go unpack and then we can go to the grocery store in town to get a few things." Jameson told them. The boys nodded and went to do the same. Jameson headed to her room, and took a deep breath before opening the door.

The room looked exactly as it did, two years ago. It had the same dark wood walls that look like they had been directly cut from logs. There were two twin beds; one on each side of the room, covered with red plaid comforters. In between the two beds was a faux fireplace that kept her warm in the wintery months.

Jameson dropped her duffle on top of the dresser by the door and moved the bed on the right side of the room. She grabbed the foot of the bed and pulled it away from the wall. Once it was a good distance away she, stopped pulling and climbed on to the bed and got off it and maneuvered herself in the space between the head board and the wall. There in the right corner, usually hidden by the bed post, were three sets off initials: _D.W., S.W., and J.W._ Jameson ran her fingers over the letters taking particular care over the _S.W._

 _(Flashback)_

* * *

" _What if we get caught Dean?" a worried Jameson asked her big brother._

 _"Then I'll tell Dad it was my idea," he answered, finishing his W," Stop worrying squirt."_

 _Jameson pouted at the nickname, she hated being called squirt. He wouldn't call her squirt anymore once she was as tall as Sammy._

 _"It was your idea, Dean." 17 year-old Sam said._

 _"Shut-up, Sammy," 21 year old Sean shot back, "That's why you two have nothing to worry about. Your turn. little bro."_

 _"It's Sam." Sam reminded his older brother before taking the pocket knife. Dean just rolled his eyes and pulled his six year old sister into his lap. The pair watched as their brother made his mark on the wall. When he was done he turned to his sister._

 _"Do you want to carve your name, Jamie, or do you want me to?"_

 _"I can do it," Jameson said eagerly, now that she knew she wouldn't get in trouble. She got out of her brother's lap and moved next to Sammy. She climbed into his lap and Sammy gave her the knife and wrapped his hand around hers, to help her carve her letters into the wall._

 _"Good job, Jamie," Dean said once she had finished. She turned to him with a serious face._

 _"It's Jameson." She said. Her big brother narrowed his eyes at her and she copied his movement, until they both began to smile._

 _"I'm so sorry," Dean said rolling his eyes, "I'll never do it again."_

 _"No," Jameson exclaimed, getting up and moving towards Dean, "I like Jamie."_

 _"I know, Squirt." Dean said pulling his sister in for a hug. Jameson made a face at that name, and Dean smiled over at Sam, knowing she was not happy with the nickname. Dean then released Jameson, and turned her around and pulled her down next to him._

 _"Well there it is, the Winchester siblings making their mark on the world." Dean said._

 _"Or taking our first step towards crime." Sam responded._

 _"Shut-up, Sammy."_

 _"It's Sam."_

 _(End of Flashback)_

* * *

Jameson smiled to herself at the memory. She ran her fingers over the initials one more time before pulling out a pocket knife. Under her name she began carving the letter _A._ It was time for another Winchester to make their mark on this world.

* * *

"Here we are." Jameson said as she pulled Stiles' Jeep into a parking spot at the bar Judd owned.

"The _Boot Scootin' Boogie._ " Stiles read the sign, "You're taking us to a country bar?"

"Oh, stop being such a city boy," Jameson admonished as she got out of the car, "You'll have fun. You'll get drunk, I promise."

"I'm going to need to get really drunk to put up with this." Stiles said climbing out after the girl. Scott shook his head at the pair and got out of the front seat.

"What about you Scott?" Jameson asked.

"Could be fun." Scott answered.

"And this is why you're my favorite." Jameson said patting his cheek. Scott smiled.

"Hey!" Stiles protested.

"Nope, it's already been decided." Jameson answered before grabbing Scott's hand and pulling him along with. Scott shot a triumphant glance back at his best friend. Stiles narrowed his eyes at him, before following after the pair.

When they get to the front entrance, Jameson lets go of Scott's hand to fling the door open wide. She looked around and breathed in the scents of the place.

"Oh, how I've missed this place." She said to nobody in particular before making her way to the bar. The boys however stood in the doorway, and stared slack-jawed. Around the edges of the large bar was enclosed deck like area with tables. The bar took up most of the left wall, with a larger Wild West mural behind it. Right ahead of them was a dance floor where couples of all ages were line dancing in perfect sync. In the corner there was even a guy riding on mechanical bull.

"I need a drink." Stiles said after taking it all in. Scott just nodded his mouth still open, "Yeah, okay."

Stiles led his friend away from door and towards Jameson. By the time they got up to the bar, Jameson was chatting up the bar tender. Stiles narrowed his eyes at the man, let go of Scott and marched right up to the bar and threw his arm around Jameson's shoulders.

"Hey," he greeted. Jameson rolled his eyes amused at his protectiveness.

"Stiles this is Mason, he's Judd's son." Jameson introduced the bartender, "Mason this Stiles and Scott's…ah there you are. Mason, Scott. Scott, Mason."

"Hey," Scott greeted the bartender more politely than Stiles' head nod.

"Nice to meet you guys," Mason said, "Any friend of Jameson's is a friend of ours."

"Good, because these two plan on making some bad decisions tonight, with me following right after them." Jameson said. Mason grinned before running a hand through his short blonde hair.

"I'm all about bad decisions." He said, "So what's your poison, boys?"

Stiles and Scott exchanged looks and grinned.

"Two rum and cokes," Stiles ordered taking the bar stool next to Jameson as Scott took the one on her other side.

"Two rum and cokes, coming right up. And I assume you want your usual Jamie?"

"Yes, sir."

Mason gave her a thumbs up before moving down the long bar to get the drinks together. He came back a few minutes later with a row of shots and two taller glasses.

"Two rum and cokes, and a row of IRAs."

"Thanks, Mace." Jameson said to her friend. He nodded then moved down the counter to help the next customers.

"IRA?" Scott asked.

"It's a Jameson shooter."

"What, you have a drink named after you too?" Stiles asked,

"No," Jameson said with a laugh, "Jameson is Irish Whiskey."

"Well, that explains a lot," Stiles said. Jameson made a face and lightly punched his shoulder. Stiles laughed it off. Jameson pointed a finger warningly at him before taking one of the shooters and throwing it back. She was about to pick up her second when a voice calling her name, stopped her.

"Jameson! Jameson Winchester, as I live and breathe."

The boys watched as Jameson smiled, before slipping of her bar stool. She looked around for a second before stepping forward into a woman's arms.

"It's good to see you, Jamie." The redheaded woman said squeezing the girl tight, before pulling back, "And Judd said you brought friends with you this time."

"Yeah," Jameson answered, "Rose, I like you to meet my friends, Scott and Stiles. Boys, this is Rose, Judd's wife."

"Nice to meet you," both boys said.

"Nice to meet you too, boys. I'm just so glad our Jamie, brought some friends with her this time. Friends, who I hope I don't have to get Judd and Mason, give the talk too."

Rose gave Jameson a stern look. Jameson smiled.

"Like either one of them could handle me, Rose." She joked. Rose just shook her head and kissed the side of the young girl's head.

"You know, the next up is our dance, Jamie-girl. You still remember the moves?" Rose asked. Jameson's grin grew bigger.

"Well these boots weren't made for walking," Jameson answered.

"That a girl." Rose said, "Mace!"

The bartender looked up at his mother expectantly.

"Take a break, Jamie's gonna dance with us."

"All right." Mason exclaimed. He took off his apron from his waist and hopped the gate of the bar.

"I'll be right back guys." Jameson told Scott and Stiles before following after Rose and Mason.

"Oh, this is something I got to see." Stiles said. He slid off his stool and grabbed his drink and followed the trio to the edge of the dance floor.

"Wait up!" Scott said jumping down to follows them as well. Once they reached the edge of the dance floor. Mace offered his mother and Jameson a hand. Both of them took the offered hand and Mason gave them both a twirl. Jameson laughed as she spun.

"All right, Cowboys and Cowgirls, it's time for that very special dance, FOOOOOTLOOOOSE!" the DJ announced over the loud speaker. The crowd cheered and more people began walking onto the dance floor.

"No way," Scott said as he watched Jameson line up with the woman on one side of the floor. He couldn't believe the soldier he had come to know was actually going to dance to _Footloose._

"Hey, I thought this was a party? Let's Dance!" the DJ yelled as the opening strands of the song began to play the crowd went wild. The dancers began moving around and finding partners to dance with. Scott saw Mason pulled Jameson out to the floor. Mason picked her up and spun her around twice before setting her down on the ground again. She laughed as he pulled her back into a two-step dance. At some point the dancers separated back into one male group and the other women. The lined up across from each other and they began to do a shuffling dance towards each other. Somehow they didn't crash and just passed right through the other group. They turned around and did again. Jameson was right up front looking like she was having the time of her life.

"Just when you think you know her." Stiles said to his friend.

"Yeah," Scott replied. They continued to watch the dancers as they seemed to be in a middle of some dance-off. To their surprise after the third dancer, Jameson jumped into the mix. She held her hands out like she was telling both sides to stop. She then put both hands on her hip before beginning to moonwalk.

"Damn!" Stiles exclaimed. Scott could only nod as his friend moonwalked twice in the center of the floor before moonwalking back into her group. They saw Rose pull her in to a hug. A few other dancers did solos before the group came back together and finished out the dance.

When Jameson came back to the dining area, Stiles and Scott welcomed her with applause. She made a grand bow, thanking them for their praise.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Scott asked.

"I spent a lot of time here growing up while Dad was on cases." Jameson said with a shrug, the openness and joy she had been showing immediately disappearing at the mention of her father. Mason caught on to this and pulled her into his side.

"Yeah, we had to keep this squirt busy," he said giving her a nuggy, "so we taught her how to dance."

Jameson shoved at him, making him let her go. She flipped her air, before coming back up.

"Pff…you didn't teach me anything, Mace." She said fixing her hair.

"Nuh-huh, I taught you how to open a beer bottle without an opener."

"Okay, so Rose taught me how to dance, he taught me one useful thing." Jameson teased. Mason stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well, age doesn't bring maturity," Rose said with a laugh, "Get back to work, son."

"Fine, but I like you to remind everyone that it was you who said I could take a break."

Rose raised her eyebrow at her son. Mason immediately looked down and shuffled away. Jameson grinned at his retreating back.

"Oh, how I would kill to have that super power." Jameson told Rose.

"It just takes practice, Jamie." Rose said kissing the side of the girl's head, "Well I have to go find Judd. Breakfast at our cabin, 9 o'clock sharp, don't be late."

Rose looked pointedly at each teenager. The three of them nodded.

"Good," Rose said, "It was nice meeting you boys. Night, Jamie."

The woman pulled Jameson into a hug, which the girl returned.

"Night, Rose," she said as she pulled away. Rose smiled at her and the boys before walking away to find her husband. Jameson turned back to her boys, and saw them giving her a weird look. She didn't even want to unload what that look meant, so she quickly came up with a distraction.

"All right boys, the night is young and no bad decisions have been made yet…" She said.

"She's right, we need more drinks. Mason!" Stiles called out to the bar tender as he made his way back to the bar. Scott however hung back.

"So does my cultural education include learning how to moon dance?" he asked. Jameson laughed.

"Not tonight, we only started today and I don't want to overwhelm you." She told him, "However, I think you are ready to learn a thing or two about country dancing. Come on."

She held out her hand to him. He took it without hesitation and let her lead him out to the corner of the dance floor. She used her free hand to place his on her shoulder blade and place her hand just below his shoulder. She raised their entwined hands to about shoulder height.

"Okay ready?" she asked him.

"Yeah,"

"Okay, start forward with your left and follow my lead." She told him. He nodded and so Scott McCall's two-step instruction began. At this point Stiles realized his friends had ditched him and went out looking for them.

"James? Sco-." Stiles stopped mid-name, as he saw Jameson attempt to avoid Scott from stepping on her toes. He smiles as he watches the pair, both are laughing, something he hasn't seen Scott do since Allison ended things two months ago. And this trip is the first time he had ever seen Jameson so care free. He was glad both of his friends were beginning to heal. He took a seat at nearby table with his drink, and waited for his friends. He was in no rush though, he still had a few bad decisions to make and drinking lots of rum was definitely one of them.

* * *

 _Next Time on Wayward Tales:_

 _The Weekend Getaway Continues in Fireball_

 _Jameson, Scott, and Stiles hit the beach._

 _Learn the joys of Tequila_

 _And Jameson runs into an old flame._

 _Scott and Jameson bonding moment in flashback_

 _Please Review and tell me what you guys thought._


	4. Fireball

**Fireball**

 **AN:** _Here's Part Deux of our favorite trios vacation weekend. Hope you guys like it! Thanks to_ **AnimexGoddess** , **RHatch89** , **Megs** , and **Storylover00** for the reviews. I'm so glad you guys like these short stories. Sorry for spelling mistakes and grammar errors.

 **Guest:** _Good question. When I was thinking of an actress for James I was originally stuck between Teresa Palmer and Amber Heard. They both had the look I was going for that could be both tough yet sweet. In the end I chose Amber Heard, she fits in more with the Winchester looks in my mind. Plus she's often tagged on Tumblr as being Deanna Winchester so to me that seal it._

 ***Toby Jones:** _Drew Roy (Jameson's ex)_

 _\- Jamie's boyfriend from ages 13-15_

 _\- Killed by werewolf/ Gerard Argent_

 _\- A year older than James_

 _\- Part of another hunting family_

 ***Tye Jones:** _Sean Farris (Toby's brother)_

 _\- 20_

 _\- Hunter_

 _\- Toby's half brother_

 **Warning:** _Light sexual situation_

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"Whoo-hoo!" Jameson yelled jumping out of the front seat. The second she landed she just took off across the parking lot to the beach.

"James!" Stiles yelled, "Get back here! "

"I'll get her." I told him. He nodded and went back to gathering our beach supplies. I knew I wouldn't be able to track Jameson by sight there were too many people, too many blondes for that. I took a whiff of the air searching for the familiar mixture of vanilla and leather. _Vanilla…vanilla and brown sugar…vanilla like a cupcake…vanilla and…leather_ , got her. I followed after her with my nose onto the beach, and was led to her cover-up shirt thing. Great now she's running around in a swimsuit by herself, Stiles is going to kill me.

I picked up the scent again and found her shoes next a few feet from each other. I looked out over the water hoping she was nearby. I scanned the shallows twice before I finally spotted her. She was standing waist deep in the ocean with her arms flung out like she was taking it all in. Her blond hair was flying around her face, but she didn't seem to mind. I then took a moment to look at her suit, Stiles and I hadn't seen it when we left the cabin and Stiles fretted the entire way to the beach that it was going to be some practically see-through two piece suit. And Jameson did nothing to alleviate his fears. But her suit wasn't that bad it was strapless dark green top that covered her stomach, and from the back it looked like it came up high enough to cover her…okay.

"Jameson!" I called out to her. She turned her head towards me with a smile. But once she saw me, it dropped and she huffed before trudging out of the water.

"Sorry, got a bit carried away."

"Yeah, seems like it." I teased her holding up her clothes. She bit her lip trying to hide her smile, "Come on we have to go find Stiles, he was pissed that you ran off."

Jameson rolled her eyes.

"Let him be pissed," She said, "He'll catch up, come on, get in the water with me."

I contemplated it for moment, and was about to turn her down, she begins to pout and give me some killer puppy dog eyes. I sighed and tossed her stuff away from the waves. I took off my shirt and shoes and threw them next to her stuff. I turned back to her and she was holding out her hand for me to take. I reach out and grab it and she pulls me towards the waves. She sighs in contentment once her toes touch the water. She tugs me in deeper till we're both about waist deep. She then just closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

I took the opportunity of her standing still for once to observe her. This vacation has shown me a completely different side of Jameson. Gone was the warrior and in her place was a teenage girl, who like to dance to Footloose and loved the beach. It made me wonder what else I didn't know about her. I close my eyes trying to figure out why this place was so important.

I feel a spray of water hit my face; I look at Jameson who hasn't moved an inch since we got into the water. Must have just been the waves. I close my eyes again when I get hit with water again. I open my eyes and try to wipe the water from my face. I look down at Jameson seeing if she got wet too, but instead I see a twitch of a smile. It was her! I narrowed my eyes at and stuck my hand in the water and flung it in her face. She sputtered in surprise.

I laughed at her expression and soon her surprise turned into a smirk. I gulped, okay now I was nervous. She sticks her hand in the water and I immediately drop mine in too and we fling water at each other at the same time. Soon a war breaks out between the two of us. We continue splashing each other until James pounces on me knocking us both into the water. Instinctively I wrap an arm around her waist as we fall so not to lose her. I land hard on my butt much to James' amusement. She continues to laugh at my pained expression before pushing herself off me and half dunking me in the process. She gets up and runs out of the water and down the beach. The moment I right myself I spring up after her and chase her down the beach. She looked back at me and laughed before picking up the pace. She wasn't going to get away from me that easily, I ran up the beach more and ran parallel with her for a while before speeding up and running back towards the water to cut her off. She was looking back when I got ahead of her trying to spot me, and when she didn't see me she turned her head forward only to run right smack into my chest. The force of the impact caused her to fall backwards. I caught her around her waist so she wouldn't fall.

"You cheated." She accused me. I just shrugged. I open my mouth to tell her it was only fair when someone cleared their throat very loudly.

"Ahem." Stiles cleared his throat. Both Jameson and I turned to look at Stiles. Jameson snorted when she saw him. He was a sight to see. Laden with our beach stuff, and sun screen on his nose, he had his hands on his hip looking sternly at the pair of us.

"You look ridiculous," Jameson laughed. Stile narrowed his eyes.

"Thanks for leaving me with all the stuff guys. Was this your plan all along?" he asked.

"Oh no, Scott he's caught on to our evil plan. Whatever will we do?" Jameson said dramatically.

"Maybe we could run for it."

"Nah, he might cheat like you." She teased.

"It's not cheating if it's natural talent." I told. She snorted and pushed against my chest to free herself from my grasp.

"It's not natural talent Fido, it's _super_ natural." She said walking back down the beach.

"Hey, where you going?" Stiles called after her.

"Keep you shorts on, Screech, I'm just getting McCall and I's stuff."

"Did she just call me Screech?" Stiles asked me offended, "Everybody knows I'm more of a Zach Morris."

"And who am I?" I asked curiously.

"Slater."

"Jameson?"

"Jessie."

"You've put a lot of thought into this haven't you?"

"No…" he protested. I raised my eyebrow at him, "Shut-up dude and help me set up our spot."

He turned around fluster and moved up the beach a ways to and put our stuff down. I shook my head at him, it was just too easy to rile him up. Which is probably why Jameson enjoys doing it so much. I look down the beach once more to make sure she's okay, before jogging towards Stiles to set up camp.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

After spending several hours by the water, we packed up our stuff and headed to the Jeep. We then made our way to the boardwalk to grab some food and look around. As we walked down the walkway I spotted an adorable stuffed wolf hanging as a prize for the milk bottle game. I grinned mischievously and grabbed Scott's hand.

"Hey Stiles, go on ahead and order the pizza. I'm gonna see if I can win princess here a prize."

I nodded my head in the direction of the wolf prizes and Stiles chuckled before heading to the pizza stand two doors down from the game. I pulled Scott through the foot traffic to the stand.

"A wolf really?" Scott asked when he saw the prizes hanging around the entrance.

"What you don't want a physical representation of your spirit animal?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes, and I took that as he really wanted one. I walked over to the guy running the game and handed him a five dollar bill. Bored as he could be he handed me four baseballs. To spite him I gave him a large grin before taking the baseballs from him. I took my cache back to McCall and set myself up at station two.

"You know these games are rigged, right?" Scott asked.

"I know. But I'm a Winchester."

Scott rolled his eyes and I stuck my tongue out at him. I placed three of my baseballs on the counter and arranged myself to throw the fourth. I drew my arm back aiming with my other elbow and let the ball loose. I missed the bottles by an inch. Scott started laughing.

"Shut-up, McCall." I said, before picking up the next one in line. I repeat my set up from last time, just making a few adjustments. I let the ball fly again and skimmed the rim if the top bottle of the stack. But it didn't fall.

"Son of a bitch!" I exclaimed, taking the next ball and chunking right at the target. It made it but the bottles only leaned back like but didn't fall. It was liked they were glued together on a moveable stand that sprung back up. I hear the employee snicker, and pick up the next ball ready to fire it at his head when Scott grabs my hand mid-throw. I give him a dark glare, but he just shakes his head and takes the ball from me. I huff in frustration. He pulls me away from the counter and flashes his yellow eyes at me. I grin. This is one time I'm going to enjoy his "natural" talent. He smiles back and turns to face the bottles. He winds up and lets the ball go. It shatters the battles starling the pimple-faced employee. I laugh and give Scott a round of applause. He bows, before turning to the game guy and pointing to a brown wolf toy. Still jumpy the boy did as Scott asked and retrieved the prize. Scott returned triumphantly with his rewards and shook it in my face.

"So who won the prize?" he asked cupping a hand around his ear. I rolled my eyes.

"The Greater Cheaterino Scott McCall." I responded.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Being nice to you just isn't in my color wheel McCall," I said patting his cheek and walking past him to find Stiles. A beat later he catches up, and hands me the wolf.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked him.

"I won it for you." He said with a shrug.

"What am I going to do with a stuff animal?" I asked him.

"I don't know, decoration, scare away predators, whatever, just take the gift James." He said slightly exasperated. I looked at him oddly, wondering what crawled up his butt. Maybe it was because I insulted his present?

"Thanks," I told looking down and pulling the wolf closer to my chest.

"Your welcome."

"Well," I said trying to escape the awkward "feelings" moment, "I don't know about you McCall but I'm starved and I want to show Stiles that you like me more."

I took the wolf and shook it in his face. He laughed and the two of us went in search of our friend.

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

Around 6, we headed back to the Jeep, Stiles was carrying Jameson on his back. The wolf I got her was safely secured in one of her hands and occasionally would hit Stiles in the face. He would yell at her to control her dog or he would drop her. Both of them knew that she wouldn't and Jameson would sass him in return. Stiles would roll his eyes and the two would quiet down until the wolf hit Stiles in the face and they would start up again. He did drop her legs when we got to the Jeep and both of them nearly fell on the black-top.

"What the hell, Stiles?" Jameson exclaimed once she righted herself.

"I told you if your wolf hit me in the face again I would drop you, I just didn't say when." He shot back. Jameson slapped him upside the head.

"Don't take your relationship issues with Clint out on me." She told him.

"Who's Clint?" Stiles asked. Jameson held up her wolf by its paw for him to see.

"Why Clint?" I asked. Jameson gave me an incredulous look.

"He's named after Clint Eastwood, duh." She replied.

"Well it's better than Fido." I said giving Stiles a pointed look, reminding him of the time he wrote that on a dog bowl because I kissed Lydia. He just rolled his eyes.

"Just get in the car," Stiles said unlocking the passenger door. I moved scooted the passenger seat forward and Jameson hopped in. Once she was clear of the track, I moved the seat back into place and climbed in. Stiles was already in and as turning on the car.

"Where to James?" Stiles asked.

"Back to the cabin, it's too early to go out yet." She said, "Let's get something to eat and get cleaned up."

"Sounds good." Stiles says and pushes Jameson's tape in.

" _Dancing days are here again as the summer evenings grow  
I got my flower, I got my power, I got a woman who knows.  
I said it's alright. You know it's alright - I guess it's all in my heart  
You'll be my only, my one and only. Is that the way it should start?  
Crazy ways are evident, In the way that you're wearing your clothes  
Sippin'' booze is precedent as the evening starts to glow."_

"Nice," Stiles said before pulling out of the parking spot. The song sounded familiar and I turned around to ask Jameson what it was, but she held her hand up.

"I swear to God, Scott if you ask me who this is, I will shoot you."

"Okay," I said pulling back and looking at Stiles.

"Don't ask me either." He said, before turning his eyes back to the road. Geez, Jameson's right I need a cultural education.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

With my belly full of Chinese food and my body freshly showered I got ready for tonight. Tonight I planned on getting hammered. I couldn't last night because we drove, but the 24-hour weekend bus we were taking tonight gave me the opportunity. Maybe I'll even find a dark corner and get to know a fellow vacationer. I smirked at the last thought, imagining Stiles face if he caught me. His head would explode. It would certainly make my night.

With that happy thought in mind, I pulled out the outfit I had planned for tonight. I went with a classic, faded American flag jean shorts with the stars on one leg and the stripes on the other. I had a bra that matched that I bought to piss off Dean, because it showed through a lot of my shirts and he had recently embarrassed me in front of a guy while on a case. My top was a blue tank that was longer in the back and higher in the front and showed just a sliver of skin. To complete the look I wore my favorite knew high boots.

I freed my hair from its bun and let it tumble down my back. The bun had given it some body, but it needed something. So I took some strands of my blonde hair and braided a thin rope on both sides of my head and tied them together against the back of my neck with a thin hair tie. I looked myself over in the mirror, turning from side to side. Damn I look good. Though, I know someone who would have disagreed.

* * *

" _Do you see how she's dressed?" Dean asked Sam, gesturing wildly at me. I was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a blue tank that was longer in the back. The front was shorter and I was probably showing like two centimeters of skin._

 _"She's dresses like a teenaged girl, Dean." Sam said with a sigh._

 _"Since when did teenage girls decide to stop wearing clothes?" Dean demanded._

 _"Sam." I whined._

 _"Considering some of the outfits I saw some of the other girls wearing at her school, it's pretty conservative." Sam defended me._

 _"Thank-you."_

 _"Well Dean doesn't care, but on another shirt Jamie. "_

 _"Sam." I whined again, looking at my brother for support. Seeing my play Dean looked intimidatingly at my brother. Sam leaned back at the insanity of Dean's gaze. I huffed that meant I lost._

 _"Put on another shirt, James." Sam said._

 _"Urghhh!" I made annoyed sound before stomping off to my bag and grabbing a t-shirt and heading to the bathroom. In an act of rebellion I just put it on over my blue shirt, with every intention of taking it off the t-shirt at school. I stomped out of the bathroom and looked like it was putting something back in my bag before snatching my jacket off the bed along with my book bag._

 _"Will I do Your Majesty or would you like me to find a nun outfit?" I asked Dean._

 _"Don't tempt me, Squirt." He replied, his jaw clenched._

 _"Whatever," I said blowing him off and turning to Sam, "Will you take me to school? I won't exactly make any friends if I show up with the dictator here."_

 _Sam tried unsuccessfully to not show his amusement and nodded._

 _"Great, I'll be in the car." I said leaving making sure to slam the door. I walked over to the Impala and got in on the passenger side and waited for the gutless flip flopper. A moment later, Sam comes out with the keys and gets into the car. He looks at me for a minute not saying anything._

 _"Just make sure you put the t-shirt on before Dean comes to get you at the end of the day." He said._

 _I smirked at him._

 _"Thanks Sam."_

 _"Just stay away from any boys and we'll call it even." He said starting the car._

 _I smiled at him._

* * *

A knock on my door wakes me from my musings. I turn and look at the door.

"You ready, James?" Scott asked through the door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay," he replied. I gave myself another glance in the mirror and deemed myself acceptable. I grabbed some money out of my bag and stuffed some in my point and front pocket.

"So who's ready for some fun?" I asked as I opened the door.

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"Our stop's right ahead," Jameson said as she tugged on the rope signaling to the drive to pull over. After a few minutes we felt the bus slow down and pull off the road to a bus stop. All three of us got up with some of the other passengers and exited the bus.

"Thanks,' Jameson called over shoulder before jumping to the ground.

"Where to next, James?" Stiles asked.

"The bar's two blocks over on the water," She answered jerking her thumb behind her.

"Well let's go, I have more bad decisions to make." Stiles said clapping his hands.

"I like the way you think, Stilinski, and that's why tonight will involve tequila." Jameson replied.

"Alright." Stiles said enthusiastically.

"Scott you're on babysitting duty since you can't get drunk, I'm not sure what's going to happen tonight" Jameson told me. I saluted her. She rolled her eyes and motioned for us to follow her.

"So how did you hear about this bar?" Stiles asked.

"Came here with my brothers one time." She replied.

"A beach bar doesn't seem very Winchester-y."

"It's not but an ex-hunter owns it."

"Does this mean we get another discount?" Stiles asked.

"No, we're paying full price. And I'll probably end up paying double." Jameson groaned.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Well Winchesters are welcomed but not so much. My brother started a fight in the bar because he wouldn't look away from me after being asked nicely."

"Is that going to be a problem?" Stiles asked stopping in his tracks.

"It's a bar Stiles, men are going to look. But considering we're at the beach, other girls will be wearing much less than I am. I'll be fine."

Stiles didn't look so convinced, but he nodded his head and started walking again. Not too long after we arrived at the end of a long dock. The line to get in was just past the edge.

"Not bad." Jameson said, "Last time the line came out to the sidewalk. It should take us too long to get in."

"What's the line for?" I asked.

"ID checks and cover charges." She answered.

"How much does it cost to get in?"

"Uhh…," She says looking around, "looks like seven. Which isn't bad."

"How come there wasn't a charge at the _Boot Scootin' Boogie_?"

"Because it's also a full service restaurant and it has games, etc. Odds are you'll spend money there."

"True."

We waited in line for about twenty minutes before finally reaching the bouncer and the cashier.

"Hey," Jameson greeted as she came up on them, "Is Mick coming tonight?"

The bouncer stiffened in surprise at her questions, before narrowing his eyes and giving Jameson a critical once over.

"Maybe, maybe not." The bouncer answered. Jameson rolled her eyes at his answer and turned her head and pulled her hair away. The bouncer looked confused until he noticed something. He suspicion settled in to smirk.

"Only one group of hunters in the world has that mark." The bouncer remarked, "And they're all dead. Unless…Winchester."

"Why does everyone say my last name like that?" Jameson said throwing her hands up.

"Maybe because last time you Winchesters were here, your brother broke my nose." The bouncer answered tersely.

"You swung first." James shot back.

"Where are your guard dogs tonight?"

"Out of town." Jameson answered as she pulled money out of her boot.

"Make sure they stay that way," the bouncer said returning her ID to her. "Are these two with you?"

"Yep." She answered.

"Are they hunters too?"

"Do they look like hunters, I mean come on." Jameson answered.

"Hey!" Stiles protested.

"Fine ," the bouncer said, "just hand over your money and get out of my sight."

We did as we were told and quickly entered the bar but not before Jameson gave the bouncer's back the finger.

"What was that about?" Stiles asked, "Why did you ask about Mick and show him you're ear?"

Jameson sighed.

"I was letting him know I was a hunter, so he would skip the ID check." She replied, "Come on let's get drunk."

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Here's to the beginning of the best summer ever," Stiles said holding up his shot of tequila.

"Here, here." I said tapping my glass against his, before throwing it back. The familiar burn spread down my throat. Stiles copied my actions before I could stop and began sputtering and gagging.

"Is he supposed to be doing that?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, it's normal for a tequila virgin." I replied, "He didn't know to salt first."

I hand Stiles a lemon wedge.

"You need to bite into it, Boss, it will ease the burning." I instructed him; still coughing he took it and did what I said. After a few moments his face started returning to its normal color.

"How do you not know how to take tequila shots?" I asked him when he calmed down.

"I was just copying you." He defended himself.

"Stiles you should know by now I'm not the best role model."

"Well I know that now."

Scott laughed as his friend.

"Maybe for now you should stick with rum, I'll get you a Malibu Bay Breeze."

"What's that?"

"Rum and a lot of juice." I said getting off the high-legged car stool type chair.

"Juice sounds good."

"Want anything else, Scott?" I asked him.

"I wouldn't mind trying Jameson Whiskey." He replied.

"Good choice, I'll be back boys, don't do anything stupid."

With that final warning I headed for the bar. We had chosen a spot on the opposite wall so the boys wouldn't be so overwhelmed, particularly Stiles. I enter the horde of dancers to get to the bartender, and ended up having to dance my way through. I had finally reached the other side, and climbed up the steps to the platform where the bar is when a familiar voice stopped me.

"Well if it isn't little Whiskey Winchester."

A smile grew on my lips. But not wanting him to know how happy I was to see him, I dropped my shoulder and sighed loudly.

"What do you want?" I asked him in an aggravated tone as I turned around.

"Well for starters a warmer welcome."

"Well you're welcome to hold you breathe until you get one."

The two of us narrowed our eyes at each other, neither one of us ready to back down. It didn't take long for his lip to begin twitching, trying to hold back a smile. I grinned, breaking the stare-off.

"Hi," I said softly. He smirked and snatched my arm and tugged me closer. He snaked his arm around my waist securing me against him, and his other hands finds its way to my hair. He leans down and overtakes my lips with his own. I smile before engaging him back. I let my tongue smooth over his lips and he lets me in. He moans as he presses me closer against him. I laugh and wind my arms around his neck and ran my fingers against the nape of his neck. We stay like that for a few minutes before he pulls back and rests his forehead on mine.

"Well look at that, I didn't even need to hold my breath." He teased. I scoff and hit his shoulder.

"Ow!" He exclaims.

"Good, it was supposed to hurt," I said pushing away from. He let me put distance between us but kept his arms wrapped around my waist securely.

"Well it's not often I get you to change your mind, I like letting people know when it happens."

I purse bunch up my lips trying not to smile.

"What are you doing here, Tye?" I asked.

"I was working a case in a town about an hour away. So I thought why the hell not, and headed for the beach. And who do I see, but some crazy blonde trying to beat the milk bottle game."

"It's rigged. I tell you, it's rigged."

"I know," he laughed softly tugging a strand of my hair.

"Wait, if you saw me earlier why didn't you say anything?"

"You seemed preoccupied." Tye said his tone growing dark. I gave him a look, and he sighed, "That guy you were with earlier."

"Scott? He's a friend." I said confused.

"Yeah and so am I." He replied. It then dawned on me what he had been getting at. I laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"McCall and me? God no." I continued to laugh.

"And what about the other one?"

"Tye his name is Stiles." I answered him like that solved answered everything.

"Stiles? Really?"

"Nickname, he won't tell me his real name."

Tye just shook his head, before kissing my forehead.

"So besides amassing a fan club, what have trouble have you been getting in to?" he asked. I smiled at his joke, before growing serious.

"I took on a Kanima." I told him.

"A Kanima? By yourself?"

"No, I had some help from some new friends. "

"Your fan club?"

"Yeah, they might not look like much but they make a goof Batman and Robin." I replied defending the boys, "Gerard was there."

Tye's grip tightens around me. If people thought I hated Gerard, Tye took it to the next level. But Toby was Tye's brother and I understand more than anyone what it's like to hate someone with everything you have for taking away your family.

"How is the bastard?"

"He's dying, Tye."

"From what?"

"Cancer and Mountain Ash poisoning."

"Good." Tye growled, "Wait, mountain ash poisoning you can only get that if…"

"Yeah, he gained control of a Kanima just so he could capture an Alpha werewolf to bite him." I aid laying my head against his chest.

"What went wrong?"

"Scott, he switched out Gerard's cancer pill with mountain ash, so when he got bit…"

"It didn't take." Tye interrupted.

"Black blood everywhere."

"I'm going to have to thank that boy of yours." Tye said, "But for now, how would you like to get out of here?"

I looked up at Tye, the face he wore was cock, but his eyes were full of anger and grief. And this is how we dealt with our grief surrounding Toby, by losing ourselves in each other. I nodded and swooped down to place a light kiss on my lips.

"I'm just going to tell the boys I'm heading out; I don't want them to worry."

He nodded.

"I'll meet you out front," he said before releasing me. I nodded, and reached up and kissed his cheek before going to find Scott and Stiles. I jumped into the pit and danced my way across to the other side.

"Hey, where's our drinks?" Stiles asked.

"I didn't make it to the bar," I replied.

"Why?"

"I ran into an old friend," I replied, "Hey, they're only in town for the night, do guys mind if I cut out?"

"James? Come on, it's our vacation." Stiles whined.

"Yeah and we've had fun." I told him, "Look, I'll meet you guys back at the cabin. I won't drink and drive and all over the other things I'm not supposed to do."

Stiles looked to Scott and the pair shared a look. Eventually Scott shrugged and Stiles sighed.

"Get lost you crazy kid," Stiles said motioning with his hand.

"Thanks see you guys later. And please don't do anything I wouldn't do. In fact don't do anything Scott wouldn't do."

Scott looked offended.

"Great James now you've hurt his feelings."

"It's not my fault he's a good puppy." I said,

"Hey!" Scott protested.

"See you guys later," I said turning on my heel. I raise my hand high in the air and wave. I walk around the edges of the bar and make my way to the door. When I got outside I looked around for Tye and found him leaning against the railing next to the exit ramp. He looked up when he heard the door slam and smiled when he caught sight of me.

"Hey," he greeted holding his hand out tome. I gave him a small smile and took his offered hand. He pushes of the railing, "My motel is a couple blocks down."

"Please tell me it's not one of those pay-by-the-hour places," I said.

"No, I learned my lesson after that one time." Tye said making a face. I laughed. He smiled down at me and kissed me again. I pressed myself up against him and deepened the kiss.

"Let's go." I whisper against his mouth. He nods and pulls away. He kisses my forehead and pulled me down the walkway.

* * *

I kissed Tye shoulder and settled down more in his arms. His thumb was rubbing circles on my bare thigh. We had made the most of the last two hours and were settling in for a bit of cuddling before I made my escape.

"I heard about Sam, Jamie." Tye said after a bit.

"Mmm…" was the only sound I made.

"James…"

"Shut-p, Tye," I said propping myself up to capture his lips. He returned it enthusiastically for a moment before thinking better of it.

"I'm serious James, if you ne-mmm."

I cut him off again by kissing him, slipping my tongue into his mouth. His hand came up to my shoulder and gently pushed me back.

"Jameson. It's me, you don't have to put on some act."

"I'm not acting. He died, I dealt with it and I'm moving on." I replied throwing my leg over his waist, and leaning down to pepper kisses down his chest. He hissed in pleasure as I bit his nipple.

"James why aren—mmm..with…Dea-mmm…hissss."

I finally got him to shut-up as my wandering hand reached its southern destination. I gave him a squeeze and he groaned.

"James…come on." He tried again. I sighed and let him go and changed tactics by ground my core against him.

"Okay then," He said leaning up to kiss me. I smiled and victory as he flipped us over and entered me in one thrust.

* * *

 **To Tye:** _I guess there's something to that country song. From now on I'll save the horse and ride a cowboy ; )_

I smiled at the text before sending off to Tye. I had snuck out once he was out and made my way back to the bus stop. I only had to wait only fifteen minutes before the bus arrived. I hoped on and paid the bus fee and settled in for the ride back.

Another twenty minutes and the bus drops me off at the main cabin. I thank the bus driver and hike back to the Winchester cabin. I left my keys in Stiles Jeep, just in case something like this happened. Well not exactly me running into Tye but if we got separated or something. I opened the passenger door and dug through my bag of cassettes for the keys.

"Aha!" I exclaimed pulling out the keys. I shut the car door and made my way to the front door. I opened the door slowly so not to wake up Scott with his sensitive wolf hearing. I looked inside and almost laughed at the sight in front of me. I crept in and closed the door completely.

Stiles was lying on his stomach on the couch with his but in the air. His mouth was open and e was making a strangled snoring sound. He was in his PJs, which meant he didn't just pass out there. Was he waiting up for me? I smiled and moved across the room and grabbed a blanket off one of the other chairs. I covered Stiles with the blanket, making sure to get as much of him as I could under the blanket.

"Thanks, Stiles." I said. I straightened the blanket and headed to me room. I face planted on the bed and fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

I woke up the next morning around 10 am, and headed out to the living room to check on Stiles. He had decided to wait up for Jameson to make sure she came home okay. I had offered because I was less drunk than he was, but he said it was his duty.

I came out and saw Stiles sleeping on the couch tangled up in a blanket with one leg thrown over the back of the couch. Did James not come in last night? Or did he fall asleep? I went over to Jameson's door and reached out for the doorknob. I stopped for a moment, worried this might not be a good idea. I just wanted to see if she was back. So I grabbed the handle and peeked in.

Jameson was lying on her bed in her clothes from last night. Her blonde hair was all tangled up and her smell was off. Mixed in with the vanilla and leather scent was cologne and gunpowder. Did she leave us to go hook-up with guy? And if so why didn't she tell us?

"Scott?" her raspy voice asked.

"Oh, hey. I was just checking to see if you were back."

"Yeah, I rolled in about four."

"Oh, did you have fun with your friend?" I asked her. She smirked.

"Yeah, we had a good time."

"Good."

"What time is it?"

"Uhh…just after ten."

"Is Sleeping Beauty still sawing logs out there?"

"Yep," I replied with a smile.

"Can you wake him up? We have to be out of here by noon."

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks, I'm going to take a shower," She said swinging her legs over the side of the bed and rising in to a stretch. The more she moved the more of the foreign scent I got. Something deep inside was growling at the other male's scent. It was weird. I shake it off and look back up at her.

"We'll I'll got wake up Stiles and we'll head out in about an hour."

"Great, I can be ready in fifteen."

"Okay," I said closing the door, finally dulling the scent of Jameson's friend.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

We loaded up Stiles' Jeep, loading said owner in the backseat to continue sleeping off his hangover. Scot and I agreed that he wouldn't be driving today at all and that we would split the hours down the middle. I would take the first league and let Scott get the home stretch.

I left the keys in the mailbox like usual knowing Judd would be by in about an hour to check over the cabin. He shouldn't have too many causes for complaint. Scott and I packed up all the food, got the trash and stripped all the used beds.

"We got everything?" I asked Scott once he climbed in to the passenger seat.

"Bags, check," He said before looking in the back seat, "Stiles, check. Yeah I think we're good."

I laughed and brought the Jeep to life. I dug in to the box by Scott's feet and pulled out Road Trip Vol. 2 and popped it in the cassette player. One of my favorite 90s songs began playing over the speaker,

"Hey," Scott said excitedly, "I actually know this song. Blues Traveller right?"

"Nice to know you're not completely hopeless, McCall." I said turning the volume up. He rolled his eys.

"Let's just go home, okay."

"Whatever you say, McCall."

" _Once upon a midnight dreary  
I woke with something in my head  
I couldn't escape the memory  
Of a phone call and of what you said_

Like a game show contestant with a parting gift  
I could not believe my eyes  
When I saw through the voice of a trusted friend  
Who needs to humor me and tell me lies  
Yeah, humor me and tell me lies

And I'll lie too and say I don't mind  
And as we seek so shall we find  
And when you're feeling open I'll still be here  
But not without a certain degree of fear  
Of what will be with you and me  
I still can see things hopefully"

* * *

 _Hope you guys really liked this chapter. I'm going to be busy for the next few weeks so I don't know when the next one will be up, but it will feature a day between our favorite blonde and strawberry blonde. As for Carry On Wayward Werewolves, most likely Chapter 1 will be a Christmas present. Sorry about the delay. Good luck to those who are in the same boat as me and have finals coming up._


	5. This Is How We Do

**This Is How We Do**

 **AN:** _A short story featuring some bonding time between Jameson and Lydia to aide in Stiles not so secret agenda. Oh Stiles._

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"You did what?" I yelled.

"Well, she mentioned the other day she missed having another girl around with Allison being gone, so I mentioned that you didn't have anything to do today and…"

"So why didn't you get her a dog?" I asked.

"Come on, James, if this works out I'll be the hero," He said, "Besides she already has a dog."

I huff.

"The things I do to ensure the survival of the future Mr. and Mrs. Stilinski." I tell him.

"That's the spirit."

A honk from outside let us know that Lydia was here. Stiles smiled at me and I just gave him a dirty look. He just rolled her eyes and turned me around and started pushing me towards the door, before shoving me through it. I looked out towards the drive way and saw the girliest car ever, a powder blue Volkswagen Bug.

"Can't you like a girl with a cooler car?" I whined.

"It's a Bug. They're classic."

"Classic Bugs are classic." I said before pointing at Lydia's car, "That is a piece of frou-frou."

"Just go, James." He said, giving me another push towards Lydia's car.

"I hate you," I snap at him as I head down the stairs.

"No, you don't." he says as he closes the door.

"Don't tell me what I am." I shot back. I huffed and stomped off to Lydia's car. I knocked on the window, and she looked up. I waved and she pressed the unlock button to let me in.

"Jameson," Lydia greeted as I climbed into her car.

"Lydia," I responded in the same tone.

"Thanks for coming. I've been dying for a project."

"A project."

"Didn't Stiles tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I ask suspiciously.

"I'm giving you a makeover."

I whip my head back towards the house. I caught Stiles peering out from a window by the door. I make a slashing motion across my throat. He quickly ducked out of view. He better run because if I find him I'm going to kill him.

* * *

Our first stop on the Lydia crazy train was the salon. At first, I refused to get out of the car, but after a bit of a stare down I ended up giving in. I was so ashamed off myself. I mean I won a stare off against Dean and I can't even win against a teenage girl? I'm losing my touch. I am too young to be losing my touch. So with a sigh, I climb out of the car. She gives me a victorious smile before flouncing off towards the salon. I cross my arms and follow after her, pouting all the way.

The moment we walked through the door, Lydia and I are ushered to the back of the salon. I was unceremoniously pushed into one of the barber chairs, and immediately my hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. My shoes are removed and thrown somewhere. And then I'm attacked by the employees. I have one guy plucking my eyebrows, another sanding my fingernails, and a lady working on my feet.

"Lydia?" I asked one I regained my speech.

"Yes, Jameson?"

"Do you torture all of your potential new friends?"

"Only those who have never used a tweezer." She said off-handedly as she flipped a page of what sounded to be a magazine.

"So it's an initiation." I said, "What's next a waxing?"

"We'll see," she replied sounding amused. We fell into lull in our conversation, the only noise being made was the occasional "ow" and the beautician's shoptalk. Once the eyebrow guy was done he left and came back with some green gunk. I cringed.

"Hey, Lydia." I said turning my face to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"If I don't make it, tell Stiles I hate him. And make it colorful."

"You're not going to die, Jameson."

"I think I'm ready," I tell her ignoring her statement, "I've lived way longer than expected, I just thought when I died it would be related to my family's business, not a face mask."

Lydia rolled her eye and went back to her magazine.

"First time at a salon, huh?" the guy working on my nails asked.

"What was your first clue, genius?" I shot back. He grinned. I hated it when the help has an attitude.

* * *

Lydia was talking with the stylist about my, it was the final stage in my physical transformation apparently. She said once we were done here, we'll move on to the mall. After you change the way you look, the next step according to Lydia is clothes. Yay Jameson said sarcastically.

As the pair talked like I wasn't here, I gave myself a once over in the full-length mirror. God, I look like a painted whore. At first glance, I couldn't even see me behind the various make-ups they put on my face. But if I'm truly honest I never saw myself when I looked in the mirror, all I saw was pieces of other people.

Like my hair, I always kept it long as a screw you to my old man. He had wanted my hair short for hunting but even as a child I enjoyed angering him. So I screamed bloody murder anytime the hair clippers came out, until someone in the next room complained to management. He eventually gave up when the cops got involved. The other aspect of my hair was its color. Dad said it was the same shade as my mom's. It was one of the few compliments I ever got from him.

I moved along my inspection of my hair to my eyes. My eyebrows were neatly shaped per Lydia's instruction, but in doing so she increased the noticeability of a scar I tried so hard to hide. It was my father's fault or maybe it was mine. I kept pestering him while he was drunk, and may have said something to the effect of, why should I give a rat's ass about Mary Winchester she's not my mother, she isn't anything to me. In his rage, he threw a beer bottle at my head. It shattered against the wall above me, and left a souvenir in the form of a deep cut above my eye. Now it just reminded me that I would forever be marked by John Winchester.

My eyes were the same green as Dean's. A medium forest green color that change shades according to my mood. Moving down my face to my nose, I see the only other feature said to look like my mom's. It's long and narrow like hers, but I don't really know. I don't have any pictures of her so I have not been able to verify anything people have said about her.

My mouth was Winchester to the smirk. It was on the wider side like Sam and Dad's but fuller like Dean's. It could shoot off insults and curses just as well as all three of them. And so it continued, face shape- Sam's, freckles-Dean, and so and so.

I look hard at the mirror trying to put the pieces of me together to see who I am. One by one my features merged together to form a face, but it wasn't my face it was John Winchester's. There was the hard glint in his eye, the warrior's stance, the battle scars, and the eff you smirk. And I hated him. I hated myself, because hallucination John or maybe he was really there, who knows. Either way he was right, in an effort to be like my hero, my big brother Dean, I had unwittingly turned into him. An obsessed son of bitch who couldn't turn hunting off, who ran from her family, who let her pain fester, and let alcohol and sex play the part of a Band-Aid.

"Dye it." I announced, grabbing the attention of Lydia and the hairstylist.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"My hair, dye it." I clarified.

"Are you sure?"

I looked back at the image in the mirror before me. Dad was looking back at me with a smirk, like he was saying he knew I wouldn't go through it. Well screw you, John Winchester.

"I'm sure." I told the image in the mirror.

"Okay, so what should we do?" Lydia asked coming over to play with a few strands of my hair.

"I don't know." I told her, "Surprise me."

"Perfect," she said with a smile before heading back to the stylist. Once she left I returned back to my stand-off with the man in the mirror and gave the fuming image the family smirk. So much for being me being your baby girl, right John?"

* * *

I rifled my hand through my new hair; it was definitely different that's for sure. The crown of head was still the same old blonde but it soon turned into a sunset pink before ending in a lilac purple. As strange as it was and despite the pink, I liked it. It was something totally un-Winchestery and would have been completely nixed by John. I knew it wasn't me either, but it was a step in the right direction.

Lydia and I had gone shopping after my hair was done, and it was surprisingly not terrible. When she first told me she was going to buy me a new wardrobe I feared she would end up dressing me like her, but she just amped up my own style. She bought me boots, other type of shoes, a green leather jacket that matched my eyes, torn jeans, dark jeans, various shirts, even a plaid rocker skirt, and a few plain cotton sundresses. Everything screamed me, even the cotton sundresses. What surprised me even more than the clothes she picked out, was by the end of the day I was actually having fun. Lydia wasn't that bad, in fact I kind of liked her. She was force to be reckoned with, smart, blunt, and possessed a healthy dose of sarcasm that I admired in a person.

After our trip to the mall, Lydia drove me back to the Stilinski house and helped me carry my new stuff inside.

"Come on, my room's upstairs," I said heading up the steps. A moment later I heard her heeled footsteps behind me. I led her, the rest of the way up the stairs and down the hall, stopping in front of my room. She had to open the door because my hands were full, since she had bought them for me I tried to carry as much as possible.

She went in before me and dropped the stuff on my bed. I followed after her and did the same. I looked up and noticed Lydia observing my room.

"Cute," she said eventually, "but not very you."

"Yeah," I replied, "the Sheriff said I could repaint the room the way I wanted. I plan on doing a night sky theme, but I haven't had time to go to the hardware store yet."

"I'm free on Thursday." She said, "I could take you and then help you with the room."

"Yeah," I said in surprise, "that would be great."

"Perfect, now let's get those clothes put away." She said, before turning around with a frown, "Which bag has the hangers?"

"Uhh..." I said as I began digging around the bags, "Aha! Got 'em."

I handed over the hangers to her.

"Thank-you," she said before walking over to my closet. She looked inside, and then pulled her head out. She was wearing a confused frown again. She then moved over to my dresser and tugged on the knob of the middle drawer opening it.

"Where are your clothes?" she asked.

"Oh, I haven't unpacked yet." I said sheepishly.

"You've lived here for two months, and you haven't unpacked?" she asked. I just shrug. She narrows her eyes at me for a moment, "Well go get them, I'll help you unpack."

I sucked my lips in, biting them closed before nodding. I pulled my bag of clothes from underneath my bed and plopped it on my bed. She smiled in triumph and unzipped the bag and began pulling things out.

"First we'll arrange the clothes on your bed and then put them away. I need to see what I'm working with outfit wise, and what needs to be hanged or can be placed in the dresser." She told me. I gave her a sarcastic smile and saluted her. She rolled her eyes and motioned for me to get to work.

So we worked for the next fifteen minutes on the stuff from my bag. Lydia would arrange outfits that she said were appropriate and tossed out two pairs of my jeans. I was kind of pissed by that, even though they had lived past their prime. After Lydia had gone through the bag she moved on to our new acquisitions. She was holding up the plaid skirt with a black button up sleeveless shirt up to me, when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," Lydia called to the visitor. I gave her a look.

"I thought this was my room, Lydia?" I asked her as the door open.

"It is, but I'm the guest."

I snorted.

"Well it sounds like you two are getting-what did you do to your hair?" Stiles exclaimed. My hand automatically went up to my sunset hair.

"Oh, I had it dyed." I answered nonchalantly.

"Doesn't it look great, it turned out better than we had expected." Lydia added.

"It's pink." Stiles said. I shrugged and grabbed the outfit Lydia had put together and held it up against me. I turned to face the dresser mirror and turned side to side.

"This will look so great on you, it will really show off your legs." Lydia said. I smiled.

"They are my best feature." I said.

"It's not very practical," Stiles said, "you can only wear it for like another month anyway and I really would prefer it if you dresses more like a nun. You know, covered up."

Both Lydia and I gave me a look.

"Well I think that's enough fashion advice from the Poor and the Stiles." Lydia said marching over to Stiles and pushing him out of the room.

"Hey," he protested, "I'm just trying to protect her from teenage boys. I'm a teenaged boy; we're not very good people."

"Good-bye, Stiles." Lydia said as she closed the door. Once he was gone she turned back to me, "Now, where were we?"

"You were complimenting my legs." I told her. She rolled her eyes and went back to work arranging my new clothes.

"Hey, Lydia," I said as I put the skirt and top in my closet.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," I said over my shoulder. She was quiet for a beat.

"Your welcome." She said.

"So for the room colors, I was thinking of doing two shades of blue and mixing some white in to give it a wispy look." I said as I came back over to the bed.

"That could be good, or do three showing the various stages of the falling night." Lydia offered. And so two of us went for the next few hours, designing my room and arranging outfits. It was probably the most girliest thing I've done in my life, and it wasn't terrible, it was actually fun. I think I just made my first female friend my own age.

* * *

 _So there you guys have it. I'm avoiding my responsibilities again and writing. I hope you guys like it. Please review. And I'm still interested in learning what your favorite song was from COWW's soundtrack. Mine was Comic Castaway by Electrasy._


	6. You and I

**You and I**

 **AN:** _A short featuring Jameson and Scott exclusively. Enjoy!_

 **RHatch89:** _Thanks!_

 **Megs:** _Love that song too. And it was just so perfect for the ending. Oh and the sequel's cover photo will feature Jameson's new hair._

 **Dark-n-Twisty:** _I love hearing from you, and I'm so glad Jameson is such a real character for you. I almost didn't write her, but she was so loud in my head and demanded to be put on paper. I had to give in. As for some of things you were talking about you'll see a lot of that in Season 3B, I have a plan to shake things up and bring the universes together. So thanks again for your reviews they mean a lot._

 **OneAndOnlyBellaBelle:** _Yeah I can't wait for Dean to see her hair. Season 3B._

 _-DREAMLESSLY17_

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

I was in the middle of looking through SAT words when the doorbell rang. I wonder who it was. Mom's at work and none of my friends use the doorbell. Stiles just barges in and Jameson prefers the window. Moving my stuff aside, I got up and headed downstairs. I opened the door and got the shock of a lifetime. There standing on my porch was Jameson Winchester with pink hair.

"Howdy, McCall, I brought food," she said walking past me with a pizza box and a black bag. I turn my head to follow her movements, my mouth still wide open. Stiles had told me she died her hair and that it was wild, but this… is pink. She ignored my non-responsiveness and headed to the kitchen, "Where are your plates?"

"Uhhh…uh…the second cabinet from the fridge." I stuttered out. I heard the swinging noise of the cabinet door and the clattering plates.

"So I got a little adventurous with the pizza. This place downtown, they have a pizza of the month and I could not resist a Fiesta Pizza. It's basically a quesadilla on a pizza, how great is that?" Jameson asked from the kitchen.

"Sounds good," I said closing the door and moving into the kitchen. Jameson was in the middle of looking through the cabinets.

"Aha!" she exclaimed, as she pulled two glasses out and placed them next to the plates. She opened the pizza box, taking a look at the pizza.

"So are you going to say something or just continue to stare?" She asked.

"Your hair, it's nice." I said. Jameson scoffed, before turning to give me a knowing look.

"Come on, McCall."

"Jameson, it's pink."

"And purple, it seems like Stiles you also can't see that color."

"It's just that you're Jameson Winchester and your hair is pink."

Jameson grinned.

"Yeah," She said, "I almost wish my Dad was here to see it. I would finally cause that stress vein in his head to burst. "

She laughed to herself and pulled out two slices of pizza.

"Is that why you did it?"

"No, I just told Lydia to surprise me and then bam!" She answered motioning to her hair. I chuckled, "I kind of like it though, it's different."

"Yeah, it is." I said moving towards the pizza box, and taking a few pieces, "How'd Stiles react?"

Jameson snorted, as she dug through the black bag she brought.

"Stiles reaction wasn't as explosive as I thought it would got distracted by a skirt Lydia had gotten me. It was apparently too short, which has made him worried about the status of my other clothes." She said pulling out a bottle of rum from the bag and holds it up with a smile. She motioned for me to grab the glasses before heading over to the table.

"What about his dad?"

"He came in looked at me, looked at Lydia, looked back at me, shook his head and left the room." She answered sitting down, "And he has continued doing that for the past two days."

I chuckled before taking a bite of my pizza. I moaned in pleasure as I took in the pizza, this was really good. I had been skeptical when she first described the pizza but this was great.

"I'll take that as a yes vote for the Fiesta pizza," she said. I nodded as I took another bite. She smiled smugly and opened the bottle of rum. She poured two glasses and slid mine over to me.

"Cheers," She said hold hers out to me, before pulling it back and taking a drink.

"So where's Stiles?" I asked. Jameson rolled her eyes and put her glass down.

"With Lydia, he said something about explaining the supernatural to her, but it was just another excuse to sit there and pine after her. He had wanted me to help, but I snuck out the window before she got there. Frankly I rather be here with your very mature moping than watch the Stiles-Lydia train wreck. Again."

"I bet your phone is blowing up with calls from him." I said ignoring the jab at the mention of my relationship status.

"Wouldn't know I left that at the house too," she smiling as she took another drink. I grinned at her, Stiles was going to be pissed.

"You know he's going to be waiting for you, when you get back, right?" I asked her.

"I left my creature book on the bed and we all know that he rather be alone with her anyway."

"You still snuck out." I reminded her. She shrugged uncaringly and took a bite of her pizza.

"So I brought a movie." She said as she set her piece down.

"Oh, what you bring?"

Jameson just grinned.

* * *

 _"Uh, everything's under control. Situation normal."_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"Uh, we had a slight weapons malfunction, but uh... everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here now, thank you. How are you?"_

 _ **"**_ _We're sending a squad up."_

 _"Uh, uh... negative, negative. We had a reactor leak here now. Give us a few minutes to lock it down. Large leak, very dangerous."_

 _ **"**_ _Who is this? What's your operating number?"_

 _"Uh... (Blaster noise). Boring conversation anyway. LUKE, WE'RE GONNA HAVE COMPANY!"_

After we ate, Jameson and I cleaned up and headed upstairs to my room. I moved some stuff around and set up my laptop for us to watch the movie on my bed. She said she only brought the first one and then something about the not Episode 1, but the first movie. It didn't make any sense to me but she said to trust her and that my education would involve watching them the way you were supposed to. So far it wasn't all that bad. I still don't see why I needed to see them.

"I can't believe you've never seen any of these." Jameson said in disbelief. I shrugged.

"My mom was never a big fan," I told her.

"So, you're best friends with Stiles, how did you get out of that?"

"When we were younger he couldn't sit down long enough to watch a movie all the way through in one sitting, so we did other things."

"Are you saying he was worse than he is now?" Jameson asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, our elementary teachers made him take laps to tire him out."

Jameson shook her head with a fond smile.

"What about you?" I asked her.

"What about me?"

"What were you like as a kid?"

"I suppose not much different than I am now, just you know minus the drinking," She said holding up the bottle of rum and took a drink before passing it over to me.

"What no pigtail stories?"

"Oh, I had pigtails, it was one of the few hair styles my brother could accomplish until one of his girlfriends taught him how to braid. But I was still a bad-ass, just a pint size one. What about you?"

"I was an asthmatic." I told her taking a drink.

"So that must have been a plus in the werewolf column." She said.

"Yeah, I could do all the things I couldn't before."

"So it was Stiles the spaz and Scott the asthmatic, you two sound like you were quite the pair." She said in a weird tone taking the bottle from me.

"Did you have best friend growing up?"

Jameson smiled softly to herself.

"Yeah, I did, my oldest brother." She answered, "I never needed anyone else as long as long as I had him."

"It must be nice to have siblings close to your own age."

Jameson snorted.

"He wasn't, there's about 15 years between us. Though with the way he acts sometimes you might think we were the same age."

"Where is he now?" I asked her while she was opening up.

"He found himself a new best friend is living it up it in the mid-west." She answered bitterly taking another sip, "But it's whatever, we all have to leave home sometime."

"Wh-,"

"Shh….they're in the garbage bay." Jameson interrupted and pointed to the screen. She then turned back to the screen and kept a laser focus on the movie. I complied and turned to face my computer watching her out of the corner of my eye. Though she appeared relax, I saw a tension around her eye and in her neck. She also began drinking more of the rum, instead of just getting a short drink, she began pouring it back. I wish I could get her to open more, I still had so many questions. What had turned her into to a soldier? What happened with her brothers?

As the movie went on I continued to sneak glances at her, the more she drank the more she settled down into the bed more. Soon she placed the bottle down and turned her full attention to the film. I followed her example and watched as Luke Skywalker took on the Death Star. It ended with Luke and Han getting medals for helping the rebels. The credits began to roll and I turned to ask Jameson if she could get me the next one, but I stopped short when I saw her.

She was curled up on her side facing me, her hair was hiding her face, but I could tell she was asleep. I smiled and closed my laptop. I moved off the bed place it back on the desk. I texted Stiles to let him know that Jameson had fallen asleep, before grabbing two blankets from my closet. I put one on the dresser and unfolded the other and took it over to Jameson. I draped it over her and grabbed the second pillow. I collected the other blanket and grabbed some sweatpants so I could sleep downstairs. I moved towards the door when Jameson started mumbling. I turned my head towards her. She was messing with her blanket, scrunching it up and twisting it. Her hair had fallen back and I could now see her face. Her forehead was scrunched u matching the grimace on her face.

"Stop, I didn't….Dean…" she whimpered, I lost most of what she said after that, as it was slurred or just random noises. I closed the door, and walked back over to the bed. Last time this happened I wasn't sure what to do for her, I still didn't. But from the scent of her distress I knew leaving her wasn't an option. I put my pillow back down and climbed on the bed. I laid down on my side of the bed and reached my hand across the bed to grab hers. She tensed at the unexpected contact, but after a moment she relaxed. Her face became peaceful and she stopped her mumbling.

"Goodnight, Jameson." I told her before shutting my eyes and going to sleep.

(Awww...)

* * *

 _Hope you guys like this evening with Scott and Jameson. The next chapter will feature the Sheriff in three little short stories. Review and let me know what you guys think._


	7. Mayberry

**Mayberry**

 **AN:** _Two cute little shorts featuring the Sheriff._

 **RHatch89:** _Yay! Glad you liked it._

 **Guest:** _Thanks!_

 **Megs:** _Thank-you!_

* * *

 _ **Saturdays:**_

" _A buh-buh buh buh-buh_

 _A buh-buh buh buh-buh_

 _You went to school to learn, girl_

 _Things you never, never knew before_

 _Like I before E except after C_

 _And why two plus two makes four_

 _Now now now, I'm gonna teach you_

 _Teach you, teach you_

 _All about love, dear_

 _All about love_

 _Sit yourself down, take a seat_

 _All you gotta do is repeat after me."_

Once again I'm jarred awake by Jameson blaring her music from the kitchen. Every Saturday, does she have to do this every damn Saturday? I tried to roll over and go back to sleep but the Jameson won't allow it.

I sighed and threw back the blankets. It's time I had a talk with her about respecting my days off. I got off the bed and trudged downstairs, wiping the sleep from my eyes. I made my way towards the kitchen and open my mouth to tell Jameson to shut her music off, but found myself smiling instead.

There was Jameson with her music blasting, evidence of her preparing to cook Saturday breakfast lay about the room. She had flour all over her nose, and she was teaching Stiles to moonwalk.

"No, you're trying too hard," Jameson laughed at his latest attempt, "Like this."

She showed him how to move his foot by exaggerating her own movements. He nodded and tried again, and ended up tripping and falling into the table. Jameson threw her head back and laughed.

"This isn't funny, James." Stiles protested breathlessly. She couldn't respond she was still laughing so hard. Stiles eyes narrowed and he put his hand in the nearby flour, picked some up and flung it into her face. Jameson stopped laughing immediately.

"You're dead, Stilinski." she said darkly before taking a handful of flour and slinging it at him.

"Oh. it's on now, Winchester." he declared. I watched the pair of them go at it for a few minutes. Jameson had a frying pan as a shield and nearby bowl of flour, at some point Stiles stole it and just began assaulting her with flour. She retreated towards the sink and grabbed the hose and held it up. Stiles placed the flour down very slowly. Jameson got a wicked grin on her face and turned on the water. Stiles was immediately pelted by a stream of water, and that's when I decided to step in.

"What's going on here?" I asked sternly. Jameson immediately dropped the hose and Stiles held his hands up in surrender.

"She started it." Stiles proclaimed pointing his finger at Jameson. Jameson faked a start at him, and immediately dropped his arm and ran behind me.

"I don't care who started it, you both will be cleaning this up." I told them, "Now."

"Yes, sir." Both kids said.

"Good, I'm going to go get dressed and then I guess we'll go to the diner for breakfast." I told them. Both kids nodded, "Now get to work."

I turned on my heel and headed back to the stairs. I heard the sound of someone hitting someone followed quickly by Stiles' complaining. I smiled to myself. I guess Saturday mornings weren't so bad after all. It was starting to feel like a family tradition anyway, I guess I can continue letting Jameson blast her music.

* * *

 _ **The Trouble With Boys:**_

 _Sheriff's Perspective:_

"Jameson, Isaac's here," I called upstairs giving the boy a wary look.

"I'll be right down," she called back.

"She'll be right down," I said to Isaac like he couldn't hear her. He just smiled and nodded his head.

I wasn't too sure how I felt about this. It's not like I gave Jameson any rules concerning gentlemen callers. And I was neither her father nor her Uncle Bobby, so I didn't feel like I had any real authority to say anything. Well, other than "For the love of God, don't get pregnant."

And why this Isaac kid? I arrested him at one point for suspicion of murder. I didn't really believe he actually did it, but still he was suspicious. I gave him a once over, he looked like a good kid. He didn't have any tattoos or piercing, and my presence was making him nervous. Maybe he wasn't all that bad.

"Well, howdy there, stranger," Jameson's voice called from above. I looked up at her, she was leaning over the railing looking at Isaac. I looked back at the boy in question whose eyes were raking over her. Okay, so maybe I was right and he wasn't good at all.

* * *

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

"Well, howdy there, stranger," Jameson's sultry voice called down to me. I moved my eyes upward taking in every inch of her. Her long tanned legs were on display, was she wearing a dress? I raised my eyes and saw that she was in fact wearing a black thin strapped dress that was longer in the back than the front. I continued my observation of her to her face and was blindsided by her hair. Was that pink and purple?

"H-hey." I stuttered, too shocked to say anything else. She grinned and headed down the stairs. Once she reached the bottom of the steps, she did a little twirl.

"What do you think of the new look?" She asked me.

"It's certainly something." I told her.

"What can I say, Lydia is a force to be reckoned with?"

"Is that Jameson Winchester admitting defeat?"

"I just said she was a force to be reckoned with, I didn't say that I was admitting defeat."

We kind of just stood there for a moment grinning at each other, until the Sheriff cleared his throat. We both turned to look at him.

"So what are you kids doing today?"

"Don't know," Jameson answered, "We'll probably just end up wherever the wind takes us. But wherever we go someone has a lot of groveling to do."

I rolled my eyes. With all the running Derek had me doing to find Erica and Boyd, I hadn't been able to hang out with Jameson. The only reason Derek let me off today was because Jameson was getting suspicious. He said something about how he's seen what happens when a Winchester goes to war and that's the last thing we needed.

"Well don't be out too late." The Sheriff said.

"Okay," Jameson said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the door. She stopped at the door and raised her eyebrow at me, implying that I should open the door for her. I rolled my eyes again and opened the door. I made a large sweeping gesture with my arms motioning for her to go forward.

"Well, it's nice to see that chivalry isn't dead," she said smartly, "By Sheriff."

She walked by me, to leave the house and I caught a whiff of her scent, a mixture of leather and vanilla. But there was another scent mixing with her own scent, it was masculine and it was warning. It smelt familiar but it was too light for me figure out who it was.

I shook it off and started to follow after her when the Sheriff stopped me. I looked at him expectantly.

"I'm still new to this whole being a foster parent to a teenage girl , but you realize I have a gun, right?"

"Very aware, sir."

"Good, that's good. Have a nice say, Isaac." He said. I gulped and nodded before heading to Jameson's car.

* * *

 _Sheriff's Perspective:_

I watched Isaac get in Jameson's car and drive away from the window by the door. Once they were out of the sight I sighed and turned around. I saw my son standing in the middle of the steps with an interesting expression on his face.

"Are we okay with this?" I asked him jerking my thumb at the door.

"No, we're not." Stiles answered, "But you brought up the gun thing so that was good."

"It wasn't too much was it?" I asked.

"No that's what a good parent does, threaten the guy your foster daughter is seeing within an inch of his life. If it were me I would have added something about mounting his head on the wall, but it works."

"Well at least you seem to know what to do; I have no idea what I should be doing." I said with a sigh.

"You're doing find Dad. I think this is the longest time she's ever stayed in one place, so you're doing something right."

"Thanks, Stiles." I told him, "Well, I have to head out to work. I'll be back around 9."

"Okay."

"See you later, Stiles," I said heading out the front door.

* * *

 **Procedural Cop Shows:**

I woke up in the middle of the night, and went downstairs to get a drink of water. I reached the bottom of the stairs and heard a noise coming from the living room. I tilted my head in confusion and headed into the room. Jameson was wrapped up in a blanket sitting on the coach with a bowl of popcorn in her lap. She was watching some cop show on the TV.

"Hey," she greeted without looking away from the screen.

"Hey, couldn't sleep?" I asked her.

"Wasn't feeling well." She said with a shrug.

"What are you watching?" I asked.

"CSI: New York." She answered. Huh. I took a seat in the chair next to the couch.

"I'm more a Vegas fan, myself."

"Me too," She answered, "Vegas comes on first and then New York, Miami should be on in another hour."

"Got this down pat, don't you?"

"Yeah well, lot of late nights and there's always a procedural cop show on."

I chuckled.

"Yeah," I said. We sat in silence and watched the show.

"They totally have the wrong guy." She said motioning at the TV with her hands.

"You think?" I asked her. I agreed but I wanted to see what she thought.

"It's totally the best friend. She was too close to the boyfriend of the victim and she's seems short tempered so it's not hard to believe that she would snap at her friend cheating on the guy."

"Good eye, kid."

"Thanks," she said holding out the bowl of popcorn to me. I nodded in thanks and took a handful. We turned back to the TV and finished the episode, which did show the best friend was the killer. I found myself staying up for the next one with her. We talked through the case as it went and she guesses it right again. She seemed like she really knew what to look for, like she done some investigating work herself. Who was this girl?

* * *

 _Hoped you enjoy these little moment with the Sheriff and the small appearance of Isaac. Review and let me know what you think. Next up will be another Scott and Jameson._


	8. Sure Be Cool If You Did

**Sure Be Cool If You Did**

 **AN:** _Another little short with some Scott and Jameson_

 **RHatch89:** _Yay!_

 **Storylover00:** _Thank-you!_

 **Megs:** _Aww…thanks!_

 **Lara-Cat:** _It's a gift (hair flip) lol_

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"So it's true," Jameson's voice came from the doorway. I looked up to see her leaning on the door frame with an odd look on her face, "Here I thought your mom was yanking my chain, but it's true you've gone to the nerd side."

I chuckled and put down the vocab cards I had in my hand.

"I just want to do better than I did last year." I said.

"I don't know McCall," she said pushing off the doorframe," I don't know how you're going to outdo curing a Kanima and kicking Argent's ass."

"Yeah but while I was doing that I nearly failed all my classes." I told her, "I need to do better."

She pursed her lips, and picked up the vocab cards from my desk. She picked the top one and flipped it over. She looked up at me and smirked before taking a seat on my desk.

"Labyrinthine?" she asked.

"What?"

"Labyrinthine. Do you want me to use it in a sentence?"

"You're helping me? I thought being nice to me wasn't in your color wheel."

"Well I'm very labyrinthine."

"Complicated?"

"Very good McCall. Crepuscular?"

"Okay, I may need you to put that one in a sentence."

Jameson threw head back laughed.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Oh, good morning, Jameson," Ms. Melissa greeted in surprise. I looked up from the eggs I was making.

"Hey," I greeted, "I made coffee."

I pointed at the pot with my spatula.

"Oh, thanks."

I smiled and went back to my eggs. I heard her moving around the kitchen behind as I finished up the eggs.

"I didn't know you stayed over," Ms. Melissa said in questioning tone.

"Yeah, I stayed to help Scott with his SAT stuff." I answered her.

"His SAT stuff?"

"Yep, he said something about doing better, and I guess I understood that."

"Well that was nice of you."

"Thanks." I said, "Scott! Breakfast!"

"You made breakfast?"

"Yeah, bacon is under the aluminum foil and toast is on the table."

"Wow, thanks."

I smiled at her as I dished out the eggs onto three plates. I was taking them to the table when I heard Scott bounding down the stairs.

"Hey Jame-." Scott's greeting got cut-off, "Oh hey, mom."

"Morning, Scott. Jameson made breakfast." Melissa said as she sat down. I followed her lead.

"Oh, thanks, Jameson." He said taking a seat. I lifted the foil. Scott immediately grabbed for the food and began filling his plate.

"You should let her stay over more often," Melissa said taking another sip of her coffee. Scott dropped the piece of toast he was picking up.

"M-m-mom, she was j-just…"

"Scott breath, she already told me."

"Yeah, McCall I came up with a good cover story no need to pee your pants," I said with an amused smile, "Oh wait I said cover story, now she's going to know we were up to more nefarious things."

Scott gave me a look. My smile just grew.

"So what do you kids plan on doing today?"

"I have to be a work in about an hour," Scott replied.

"And I wanted to ask you how attached you were to the color of your kitchen." I said to Melissa.

"Huh?"

"Well, I just noticed some chips in the paint, and I could really use a project."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well there's a warehouse downtown that sells paint that's has either been left over or was extras from big jobs or something. I thought we could go down, pick out a color and then I'll do the work. I can even fix some of the doors to the cabinets, I noticed some were askew."

"Yeah, sure. We can go after breakfast."

"Great," I said eating a piece of toast, "I really needed something to do. I have already fixed up everything I could at the Stilinski house, well everything outside any way. The ghost of Mrs. Stilinski kind of prevents me from doing anything to the inside."

"Like a real ghost?" Scott asked.

"No, but she might as well be," I answered, "That's what happens when someone you love dies, they're gone but they never leave. Well that was depressing, now about paint colors."

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"Hello?" I heard Jameson's raspy voice call from out front. I looked up from the medicines I was arranging to Deaton non-verbally asking him permission. He nodded.

"We're back here, James!" I yelled back. I heard the rustling of plastic bags and the clicking sound of her opening the small divider. Seconds later I caught sight of her tri-color hair.

"Hey," she greeted placing the bags she had on a counter near the door, "I brought you two, Chinese."

"Thank-you, Jameson," Deaton told her.

"No problem, I had some time after I dropped off Scott's mom at the hospital before I needed to pick up Lydia."

"What are you and Lydia doing today?" I asked Jameson walking over to the Chinese food.

"She's going to help paint your kitchen."

"Really?" I asked trying to picture Lydia doing work.

"Yeah, she did a great job helping me with my room, so I asked if she wanted to help."

"You two seemed to be hanging out a lot." I commented. Jameson just shrugged.

"Well somebody's got to help Stiles' 15 year plan to stay on track." She said with a grin. I snorted.

"What letting her dye your hair wasn't enough?" I joked.

"Alas, she is still not convince of his love." Jameson said dramatically putting her hand to her head like she was faint, "Well, I better go. In need to drop off the Sheriff's lunch before I go get Lydia."

"Thanks for this." I said lifting the Styrofoam container up.

"No problem, McCall." She said pushing off the counter, "Bye Doc."

"Bye, Jameson."

Jameson smiled at me before disappearing out the door. I opened the container and took the fork from its plastic wrapper. When I turned back around Deaton had a strange look on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said with a shake of his head, "It's just hard to believe that, that was John Winchester's daughter.

"What was he like, Jameson doesn't talk about him?" I asked.

"That's a question you'll have to ask Jameson, something tells me she won't take too kindly to the pair of us discussing her business behind her back."

I nodded in agreement, Jameson would hate that I asked about her Dad from anyone but her, yet she'd also hate me for asking her. Maybe it was best to let John Winchester stay buried wherever he was.

* * *

 _The taste of your breath, I'll never get over  
The noises that she made kept me awake  
Oh  
The weight of things that remained unspoken  
Built up so much it crushed us everyday_

 _Every night you cry yourself to sleep_  
 _Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?_  
 _Why does every moment have to be so hard?"_  
 _Hard to believe that_

As I entered of the house after work, I heard two girls singing. The sound was coming from my kitchen and I came in to see Lydia and Jameson. Both girls were wearing old looking t-shirts and shorts, their hair was piled on top of their heads. Jameson had green pain smudged on her face with specks in her hair as well. Lydia seemed relatively clean until I notice a streak on her arm. They were painting away, completely oblivious to me or so I thought.

"Hey, McCall." Jameson greeted.

"Hey, Scott." Lydia followed.

"Hey," I said leaning against the side of the door.

"What do you think?" Jameson inquired motioning with her free hand to the room around her.

"Looks, great."

"We know." Lydia said smugly. Jameson grinned at her redheaded friend.

"We ordered pizza about 10 minutes ago," Jameson informed me, "so you have time to wash up before it gets here."

"Oh, sounds good." I told her, "I'll pay for pizza, since you got me lunch."

"You won't hear us arguing with you."

"Okay, I'll be right back down, but if I'm not done by the time they get here, I'll leave my wallet on my bed for you."

"Gotcha, Chief." Jameson said turning back to work. I stood up and headed upstairs. I heard Jameson and Lydia laughing over something, I had missed what they said, but I was glad they were getting along.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Okay," I said coming out of Scott's bathroom, "Did I get it all out?'"

I let my head fall forward so Scott could get a good look at my head. I felt Scott come closer and lift a few strands up.

"Looks good."

"Thank, God! That was my third shower." I exclaimed raising my head. I took my towel and rubbed it against my hair in an attempt to dry it.

"So did you bring the next Star Wars with you?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, it's in my bag." I said pointing to the green hippie looking bag Lydia had gotten me. Scott grabbed my bag and handed it to me. I dropped my towel on my shoulder and dug through the bag for the movie. Pulling it out, I tossed the case to McCall.

I went back into the bathroom while he set up the movie, and brushed my teeth. I also combed my hair and braided it down my back. Reemerging from the bathroom, I found Scott sitting on his bed with the movie all cued up. I smiled and took a seat next to him. He pushed play and we settled in for movie night.

* * *

 _Upcoming on Wayward Tales._

 _A Stilinski family dinner with Maureen!_

 _Texts between Jameson and Isaac_

 _Carry on Wayward Werewolves Soundtrack_

 _Supernatural Season 1 Pilot with Jameson._

 _Hope you enjoyed this short! Please Review!_


	9. Dinner with the Stilinskis

**Dinner With the Stilinskis**

 **AN:** _Here's a look into the Jameson/Stilinski dynamic along with our ol' lovable Maureen. And I'm still looking for them suggestions for Scott and Jameson._

 **RHatch89:** _Thanks so much!_

 **Megs:** _You're too kind, really._

 **Tempestae Night:** _They are adorable and John Winchester can suck it._

 **Elli:** _John Winchester was freaking piece of work and did a number on his kids, but you're right she need to talk about him at some point. It just won't be all at once, her friends will just get bits and pieces that they will need to put together. And aren't Scott and Jameson just adorable?_

 _1717117_

* * *

Stiles and Jameson headed down to the Beacon Hills Diner to meet the Sheriff for dinner like they did every Wednesday. The Sheriff had beaten them and was already sitting in their favorite booth. Both teens slid into the seat across from him, with Jameson on the outside.

"Hey, kids." the Sheriff greeted.

"Hey," they both greeted.

"What did you kids do today?"

Jameson let out a frustrated groan.

"We ended up going to the mall with Lydia and watched her try on like a 100 pair of shoes." Jameson whined.

"It wasn't a hundred pair of shoes," Stiles said rolling his eyes, "It was more like 50."

"That's 45 more than necessary in my book."

"Really 'cause you were huffing and puffing after she tried on her first pair."

"Which is better than you, you were all like…" Jameson began panting and then whistled at the end.

"Pff...pff...I was not."

"You were so swooning, Squints. Let's face you got it bad for Wendy Peffercorn."

"You know what, James…"

"What?" she said, resting her chin on her hand.

"Shut-up."

"Make me weenie." She taunted. Stiles looked to his Dad for help.

"Son, you do swoon." the Sheriff said, "But Jameson you could be nicer about it."

In response Jameson just stuck her tongue out at Stiles.

"That's not very nice," Stiles said. Jameson just stuck her tongue out farther, "Dad!"

"Knock it off you two. Let's have a nice quiet dinner, huh?" The Sheriff said before returning to his menu, but then another thought came to him and he lowered it, "And no harassing, Maureen."

Stiles and Jameson shared a look before putting a hand to their chest in mock pain.

"I'm serious guys, I can't afford to compensate her tonight for putting up with you two clowns.'

"Clowns?" Stiles asked.

"Compensation?" Jameson questioned, "She loves us."

"Please, guys." The Sheriff pleaded.

"Fine, whatever, "Jameson said picking up her menu. Stiles nodded in agreement. The Sheriff sighed knowing this was the best response he was going to get out of them.

A few moments late, Maureen came up to the table. The Sheriff lowered his menu and smiled at the middle-aged waitress.

"Howdy, Sheriff!" Maureen greeted.

"Hey, Maureen. How are you?"

"Just fine. Are those kids feeding you right?"

Stiles looked pointedly at his father, daring him to say otherwise. He put a lot of work into making sure his father ate healthy.

"Yeah, they're doing just fine. Though I could do without all the vegetables."

"Those vegetables are saving your life, Dad." Stiles reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Well at least this kids can do something right." Maureen said smiling evilly at the teenagers. Both of them bristled under the insult, "So what can I get you Sheriff?"

The Sheriff looked again at the burger he really wanted. With the bacon, cheese, onions, and a side of fries. But he knew if he got that, that Stiles would throw a fit. He sighed and looked over at the salads.

"I'll have the grilled chicken salad." the Sheriff ordered.

"What kind of dressing?"

"Lite Italian."

"Coffee?"

"Yes, and a water."

"Alrighty," Maureen said writing it all down. Once she was finished, she looked over at Jameson, "And what about you Trix Yogurt?"

Jameson pursed her lips and exhaled loudly. She looked to Stiles who held his hands up and then at the Sheriff as to apologize.

"Ya know Maureen, Halloween is still a few months away. It's a bit too early for that mask you're wearing." Jameson took a shot at the waitress. Maureen clicked her tongue almost sounding impressed.

"So what can I can get you, Candy Corn?"

"I'll have a turkey club, no tomato, with fries on the side, and a Pepsi," Jameson ordered, "And if you don't screw that up, I'll chip in for that personality transplant you're saving for."

Maureen narrowed her eyes at her, and Jameson eyed her back.

"Cute," Maureen said writing down Jameson's order.

"No ma'am, I am adorable."

Maureen rolled her eyes, before turning to Stiles. The look on her face dared him to join in with his friend.

"I-I'll just have the spaghetti and meatballs." Stiles said, "Oh, and breadsticks and a Pepsi."

"Uh-huh." Maureen muttered. She then took the menus and walked away.

"Thanks, Maureen." The Sheriff called after her, before turning towards Jameson, "Why?"

"She was asking for it." Jameson defended herself.

"She kind of was, Dad." Stiles came to Jameson aid. The Sheriff sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Do you think for at least the rest of the night, you could be civil?" he asked.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask Maureen." Jameson drawled. Stiles nodded.

"Is it going to be like this all the time?" the Sheriff asked.

"Ask Maureen," both Jameson and Stiles said.

"Great," the Sheriff sighed.

* * *

 _Next Time on Wayward Tales:_

 _Texts between Jameson and Isaac (Conclusion of Summer Stories)_

 _Supernatural Season 1 Episode 1 (In Progress)_

 _Carry on Wayward Werewolves Soundtrack_

 _Hope you enjoyed this short! Please Review and let me know your song suggestions._


	10. Daylight

**Daylight**

 **AN:** A short little scene about what happened the morning after Scott stayed the night with Jameson in Carry On Wayward Werewolves Chapter 7.

 **RHatch89:** _Thanks!_

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

I woke up surrounded by the scent of vanilla and leather and hair tickled my face. Slowly I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was a crown of blonde hair, pulling back I bit, I saw that it was Jameson. She had turned over in the middle of the night and her face was buried in my chest, clutching my shirt in one of her hands. One of her legs has slipped between mine, keeping us close. I had one arm still wrapped around her middle, while the other was under her head.

I smiled as I looked down at her face. She looked so peaceful. Gone was the soldier like mask, and in its place is that on a teenage girl. This is the girl who likes Fiesta Pizza, classic rock songs, and line dancing.

"Has anyone told you staring is rude?" Jameson's said without opening her eyes. Her voice vibrating through my chest.

"Sorry," I told her. She just slightly lifter her eyebrow before letting it drop back down. She buried her face more in my chest.

"Is the sun up?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Blah." She voiced her opinion of the day, "Is it a weekend?"

"No." I said amused.

"Double blahhh…"

I chuckled.

"I better go." I told her after a few minutes.

"No," she protested clutching my shirt tighter, "Then that means I really have to get up."

"I kinda have to go, I really don't want to explain to the Sheriff why I'm here."

Jameson pulled away and took a good real look at me and our position.

"Yeahhh…" she drawled, "It's probably best to avoid that conversation."

I chuckled and untangled myself from her. She rolled over and stretched her limbs to get the kinks out.

"I'm gonna go change," I told her. She nodded.

"Make sure I'm awake before you go." She said settling back into her blankets. I smiled at her and shook my head before ducking into the bathroom. I changed out of sweatpants and back into my jeans. I slipped on the t-shirt Jameson had on yesterday, kind of happy that her scent still lingered in the fabric. I found an extra toothbrush in the drawer and used it to brush my teeth. Once my teeth were clean, I headed back into Jameson's room.

By the sounds of her breathing, I could tell she had definitely fallen back asleep. This was a different side of Jameson, the Jameson I knew was always up before me and was making me and my mom breakfast or whatever. I went over to her bed and tried gently shaking her awake. She swatted my hands away and rolled over so her face was in her pillow. I rolled my eyes and began pulling her out of bed. She clung hard to the bed post but I got her out. She glared at me and I shrugged.

"You said make sure you were awake."

"No one likes a cheeky werewolf, Scott." She said. I grinned.

"I'll see you at school."

"Yeah, yeah," she said rising from the floor. She moved to her closet to pick out some clothes as I left the room. I closed the door behind me and headed down the stairs.

"Hey, Scott." The Sheriff greeted me as I neared the bottom of the stairs. I froze for a moment before looking up at him.

"Hey," I said trying to sound calm.

"I didn't know you stayed over."

"Yeah, we have a big test coming up and so I wanted to start getting some study time in."

"Oh, well I'm glad to see that you three are starting to get on track." The Sheriff said, "Would you like to stay for breakfast?"

"No, that's okay. I have to go grab some stuff from home, I'll eat there."

"Okay, see you later, Scott."

"Yeah," I said before all but running out the door. That was close.

* * *

 _I was going to put this in the next chapter of Carry On Wayward Werewolves but it just didn't fit right, but I didn't want to get rid of it. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and I also posted a Supernatural episode before this for those you haven't read it yet._


	11. LOL Smiley Face

**Lol Smiley Face**

 **AN:** _A little short about text messages between Isaac and Jameson in the days leading up to his capture by the Alphas. The last of the junior year summer stories._

 _ **Please send your votes in through the comments on what Jameson and Scott's theme should be. Your options are:**_

 _ **Alessia Cara- I'm Yours**_

 _ **Parramore- Only Exception**_

 _ **Taylor Swift-Mine**_

 _ **Feel Again- One Republic**_

 **Megs:** _So glad to hear that you enjoyed the Pilot. It gives a great look into the Winchester family life. And yeah who doesn't love the Sheriff, if he ever dies on this show, I'm done._

 **Ellixwolf:** _Chapter 10: I got the Tacos thing from Boy Meets World Season 4, it's a great episode. Okay as for why I chose Superman: 1) Jensen Ackles was the casting director's second choice to play Clark Kent on Smallville, but as we know he lost out and the role was given to Tom Welling. He was later given the role of Jason Teague in Season Four 2) Jared Padalecki played Trent in Cheaper by the Dozen who bullied Tom Welling. Jared was also on the short list to play Superman in Superman Returns (2006). So both boys have ties to the Superman world. Though since you brought up Batman, Jensen Ackles also voices the most forgotten male Robin, poor Jason Todd in Batman: Under the Red Hood. I highly recommend it if you haven't seen it yet._

 _Chapter 11: Please don't die, I would miss you. I am, however, really glad you liked the one-shot of Jameson and Scott._

 **KeepCalmandCallBobbySinger:** _Umm...I don't have a definite length for Wayward Tales. I know I want to run it as long as I'm working with the main Wayward series and may go a little after if I don't finish all the Supernatural episodes I want to get to._

 _171717_

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

 **August 27, 2010-12:20pm**

 **12:22 -Me:** _Help Me!_

 **12:23 -BlueEyes:** _What's wrong?_

 **12:23-Me:** _Lydia's holding me hostage! We're watching Mean Girls! SOS!_

 **12:24-BlueEyes:** _What do you want me to do?_

 **12:24-Me:** _Get me out of here!_

 **12:26-Blue Eyes:** _Hold on._

 **12:26-Me:** _!_

* * *

' _Cause I'm back. Yes i'm back. Well, I'm BACK IN BLACK!_

"Hello," I said picking up the phone about 10 minutes after Isaac's last text.

" _Lie."_ Isaac's voice came over the phone.

"Isaac?" I asked concerned, "Are you okay?"

Lydia looked over at me from the movie.

" _Oh, I'm kind of hungry actually."_

"Wait...what?' Someone ran over your foot?"

" _Seriously?"_

"Okay, Isaac. Deep breaths and tell me where you are?" I asked getting off Lydia's bed.

" _The diner, I told Maureen you were coming."_

I held back the smile I could feel threatening to form.

"Ashwood Street?" I said, "I can be there in five."

"But Jameson, Ashwood is at least fifteen minutes away." Lydia said as I gathered up my stuff.

"Have you seen the way I drive? I'll make it in five, 7 tops." I told her before turning back to the phone, "Isaac, I'll be there in 5 to 7 minutes."

" _I'll be counting the seconds.'_

I rolled my eyes before turning back to Lydia.

"I'll see you later, Lydia." I told her, "Now Isaac, what exactly ran over you?"

I closed the door behind me and waited until I got to the stairs to speak again.

"Thank you." I told him, "Lunch is on me."

" _I was hoping you would say that, 'cause I kind of forgot my wallet at Derek's."_

"Oh, Lahey." I said mockingly.

* * *

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

 **August 28, 2010-1:32PM**

 **1:32-Jameson:** _No._

 **1:33-Me:** _It's a classic._

 **1:33-Jameson:** _The Lion King is a classic. Sandlot is a classic. Babe is not a classic._

 **1:34-Me:** _How can u not like Babe?_

 **1:35-Jameson:** _I can't deal w/u right now._

 **1:45-Me:** _James?_

 **1:50-Me:** _I'm not afraid to text bomb you._

 **2:00-Jameson:** _Yes, you are. B/C u know I'd kick ur ass._

 **2:01- Isaac:** _Yes, ma'am._

* * *

 **5:27- Jameson:** _Dinner?_

 **5:29-Me:** _Can't_

 **5:29-Jameson:** _?_

 **5:31-Me:** _Doing something for Derek._

 **5:32-Jameson:** _Give Alpha Douche my love ;p_

 **5:33- Me:** _I'm eating._

 **5:33-Jameson:** _Derek?_

 **5:34-Me:** _I hate you._

 **5:36-Jameson:** _No, u don't._

* * *

 **August 29, 2010-12:01 AM**

 **12:01-Jameson:** _Hey you never told me ur schedule, Beta Douche._

 **12:10-Jameson:** _Isaac?_

 **12:15-Jameson:** _Guess u went 2 bed. Nite._

* * *

 **11:15AM-Jameson:** _Hey r u up?_

* * *

 **3:20PM-Jameson:** _ISAAC!_

 **10:00-Jameson:** _Are you still doing that thing for Derek?_

 **10:05-Jameson:** _Seriously what is he up to?_

* * *

 **11:32-Jameson:** _You better be a school tomorrow or I'm coming to find you and Derek. I don't know what you guys are hiding, but I'm done playing around._

* * *

 _There we are, the end of the summer shorts. I hope you enjoyed them and it gave you an insight into the character's relationships._

 _ **Up Next:**_

 _ **Supernatural S1 E2: Wendigo**_


	12. Carry On Wayward Werewolves Soundtrack

**Carry On Wayward Werewolves Soundtrack**

 **AN:** _Here's the soundtrack for Carry On Wayward Werewolves. It's pretty eclectic so there should be a bit of something for most of you. Please let me know what song is your favorite._

 **sherlocksbluebox:** _Glad I could reintroduce you to a song._

 **KeepCalmandCallBobbySinger:** _Thanks!_

 **RHatch89:** _Merci!_

 **EllixWolf:** _Yeah, I can't imagine Smallville without Tom Welling as Clark, but that's because he was Clark Kent for 10 years. And word on the street is we might see him on Flash or Arrow. Well if Jenson's not Batman, Dean certainly thinks he is. I crack up every time he throws that pencil into the barrel of the gun._

 _I think people's issue with Wendigo is just because it's the second episode, and we were still learning the characters and it kind of gets overshadowed by what happens in following seasons. As for BMW, that show is genius, absolute genius, I learned so many life lessons from Mr. Feeny. I think the best way to deal with Cory/Shawn/Topanga is this line from Cory in Girl Meets World:_

 _"How great is this? My favorite person and…my wife."_

 **AdoptedWinchester:** _Yeah, I think Jameson will bring an interesting dynamic to Supernatural._

 **Megs:** _Thanks for participating in my poll._

* * *

 **1\. Wolves at the Door- Bad Seed Rising**

 _Season 3A Theme_

 **2\. Raise Hell- Dorothy**

 _Jameson's Theme_

 **3\. Float On- Modest Mouse**

 _Chapter 1- Scott getting his tattoo_

 **4\. Let's Take a Walk- Passion Pit**

 _Chapter 1- Scott and Jameson getting ready for school_

 **5\. Life is a Highway - Tom Conchrane**

 _Chapter 1- Scott and Jameson going to school_

 **6\. Fancy- Iggy Azalea**

 _Chapter 1- Channeling her inner Cher_

 _Fancy music video is based off Clueless_

 **7\. Basically, I- Robert DeLong**

 _Chapter 1- English class_

 **8\. For Those About to Rock- AC/DC**

 _Chapter 1- Elevator fight_

 **9\. Raise Hell- Dorothy**

 _Chapter 1- Jameson storming off_

 **10\. The Game, Part 2- Bomb and Bottles**

 _Chapter 2- Scott and Stiles heading to the party_

 **11\. Dream On- Aerosmith**

 _Chapter 2- Jameson's drunken concert_

 **12\. Safe and Sound-Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars**

 _Chapter 2- Jameson's Dream/ Scott waking her up._

 _Though she is far from being safe and sound_

 **13\. Raise a Little Hell- Trooper**

 _Bank Vault Fight_

 **14\. Run-Awolnation**

 _Chapter 3- Chasing Cora and Boyd through the woods_

 **15\. Bad Seed Rising-Bad Seed Rising**

 _Chapter 3- Isaac and Jameson fleeing from Cora and Boyd_

 **16\. Johnny B. Goode- Chuck Berry**

 _Chapter 4- Breakfast at the diner, because what's a diner without 50s music_

 **17\. Made- Battle Tape**

 _Chapter 4- Isaac goes after the twins_

 **18\. It's Our Fight-Steve Jablonsky (Transformers 3)**

 _Chapter 4- Isaac gets trapped_

 _0:25-1:17_

 **19\. Bang Bang- Ariana Grande ft. Jessie J & Nikki Minaj **

_Chapter 4-I always pictured this moment like a music video to this song_

 _0:00-0:15- Getting Dressed_

 _0:16-0:26- Arming up_

 _0:27-0:51-Slamming the door and driving to school_

 _0:52-1: 17- Jameson, Lydia, and Allison_

 _1:18-1:42- Jameson flinging the school doors open, harassing Danny, and entering the locker room_

 _1:43-2:22- Jameson taking on the twins, everyone listening in, ending with Jameson's comment about going to war with a Winchester._

 _2:23- Jameson exits the locker room and the school_

 _Everyone followers her on a different Bang Bang_

 **20\. Eye of the Tiger- Survivor**

 _Chapter 4- Jameson's battle song_

 **21\. This is What It Sounds like-Verona**

 _Lydia and Allison following the bus_

 **22\. All I Want-Kodaline**

 _Chapter 5- Jameson explaining the pain of losing someone_

 **23\. Hotel California- The Eagles**

 _Chapter 6-Coming up on the Motel_

 **24\. Sirens-Harry Gregson Williams (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas)**

 _Chapter 6- Scott coming on to Jameson_

 **25\. Revelation- Dino Meneghin**

 _Chapter 6- Scott tries to kill himself_

 **26\. Super Bass- Nicki Minaj**

 _Chapter 7- Girls Night with Lydia_

 **27\. Bennie and the Jets- Elton John**

 _Chapter 7- Bar Song 1_

 **28\. Can't Fight This Feeling**

 _Chapter7- Bar Song 2_

 _Appropriate because she's fighting her feelings for Scott and failing at it._

 **29\. She Will Be Loved- Maroon 5**

 _Chapter 7- Scott stays the night_

 **30\. Grouplove-Let Me In**

 _Chapter 8- Jameson and Scott talk_

 **31\. Bad Reputation- Joan Jett**

 _Chapter 9- Isaac's ringtone for James_

 **32\. Darach Chant**

 _Chapter 9- Fight with Ms. Blake_

 **33\. I Put A Spell On You- Annie Lennox**

 _Chapter 10- Deceptive Women (Ruby and Jennifer)_

 **34\. Light 'Em Up- Fall Out Boy**

 _Chapter 10- Hospital fight with the twins_

 **35\. And the World Was Gone- Snow Ghosts**

 _Chapter10- Scott and Jameson leave with Deucalion_

 **36\. Titanium-David Guetta ft. Sia**

 _Chapter 11- Jameson breaks down_

 **37\. Start of Time-Gabrielle Aplin**

 _Chapter 11- Lydia and Stiles-locker room_

 **38\. Mr. Crowley-Ozzy Osbourne**

 _Chapter 11- Teatime with Crowley._

 **39\. Only Exception-Paramore**

 _Chapter 11- Scott and Jameson's 1_ _st_ _Kiss_

 _ **40\. Carry On Wayward Son-Kansas**_

 _Chapter 12- Review Music_

 **41\. Battle-Steve Jablonsky**

 _Chapter 12- Things get tense in the brewery_

 **42\. Wicked Ones-Dorothy**

 _Chapter 12-Jameson vs. Deucalion_

 **43\. Everything Has Changed- Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran**

 _Chapter 12- Jameson and Scott scene_


	13. Sammy's Things: Part 1

**Sammy's Things: Part 1**

 **AN:** _This is a little short I had tumbling around in my head. I'm not sure where to put it in the main stories, but it's too good to do nothing with it. So I hope you enjoy this little look in Jameson's life through the snooping of Stiles._

 **Ellixwolf:** _The episode you are thinking of his Monster Movie from Season 4. Yellow Fever is when Dean screams like a little girl and is scared of everything because of a ghost sickness. Hope you feel better._

* * *

"Yo, James, you in here?" Stiles asked as he knocked on her door. The door swung open on contact as it had been left ajar. Stiles stuck his head in looking for his friend but didn't see her. He started to retreat from the room until he noticed a black duffle bag sitting on her bed. Afraid that she might be leaving, Stiles enters the room, making half way to the bag when it occurred to him that invading her privacy probably wouldn't be the smartest thing to do.

Stiles turned on his heel and exit the room, shutting the door securely behind him. He went downstairs and got a snack, as he came back up the stairs he couldn't help but look towards Jameson's door. Stiles ignored his urge to investigate and went to his room to finish his snack. Once he had eaten all his pretzels he realized he had left his drink in the kitchen. He trudges back down the steps and returns the second floor with his lemonade. However, instead of walking towards his room he found his feet subconsciously heading towards Jameson's room. When his brain catches up with the rest of him, he stops short and turns around. Entering his room his hovers at his door as he finishes his drink. He would take sip and look out in the hall, take a sip and look at Jameson's door. Eventually it got too much for one Stiles Stilinski and he made his way down the hall. He reaches for the handle of Jameson's room, but stops short only to head back down the hall. He makes it about halfway before he turns back to the room. He ends up pacing in front of her door for 10 minutes before his curiosity finally won out.

"Eff this!" He exclaimed before barging into the room. He went straight for the duffle bag, there was turning back now. He unzipped the black bad slowly like he was diffusing a bomb. And well, with Jameson who the hell knew, there might actually be a bomb in there. He pulled back the two side of the bag and was surprised at the content of the bag. It was clothes, but none of them were Jameson's. There were two neat piles one jeans, and the other won was shirts and lumberjack flannels. Stiles noticed a few other items and dug further into the bag. He found a laptop, some weapons, and a brown leather book. He pulled the book out and flipped through it. The book contained passages in Latin and it had a rosary for a bookmark. Maybe the Winchesters were Catholics.

He started to put all the stuff away when he noticed an inner side pocket. Figuring that he was all-ready neck-deep in this, he might as well take a look. He opened the pouch and found another leather book inside. He took it out and opened it. A picture flew out at him and dropped to the ground.

"Shit!" He hissed and immediately dropped down to pick up the photo. As he stood back up he got a good look at the image. He could spot Jameson easily despite the fact she was 10 years younger. She was being held by a blonde-haired guy. They were definitely related, they had the same eyes and smiled. Maybe her brother? Or her father? They were grinning at the person holding the camera. Jameson was missing two teeth but that didn't seem to deter her in the slightest. She looked nothing like the soldier that had been occupying his guest room for the past few months.

He went to put the photo back when notice others sticking out from the book. Placing the first one back, he flipped through the pages to the next one. It was a Christmas picture. Jameson was sitting in the lap of the blonde from the last photo. She was handing a crudely wrapped gift to a gangly youth who wore an exaggerated smile on his face as he took the present. The looked happy despite the limited amount of gifts and Charlie Brown Christmas tree in the background. Stiles smiled at the photo before tucking it back in and looked for the next one.

In this one, Stiles noted that Jameson looked about four. She was sitting on the shoulder of the lanky guy from the Christmas photo. She had her hands over his eyes, as they appeared mid-spin. Jameson looked like she was laughing.

The next photo was of the boys from the previous photos only about ten years younger. They were sitting in front of black car with an older man. Stiles was convinced that this was Jameson's father, and not the blonde guy. Both Jameson and the man have the same weather worn look in their eye, same wide mouth, and same ears. He looks like a soldier, like Jameson does.

Stiles turned to the next picture which featured the blonde haired guy holding a tiny a baby in a pale yellow blanket. The baby's hand was wrapped fiercely around his finger and you could tell he was a goner. The lanky guy was in it to, he was leaning over the baby, his brown shaggy hair covering half of his face, trying to get the baby's attention.

The following photo, was of Jameson's brothers. They were leaning against the hood of the black car from the other photo. Both of them were adults this time with a beer in their hands, laughing at something. Jameson wasn't in the pic so Stiles assumed she had been the one to take it. Even so, he did show Stiles a bit of who they were. The blond was wearing clothes similar to his Dad, which let Stiles knew that he either thought it was his responsibility to take the man's place or he really idealized him. The brunette was wearing a variation of what James usually wears, a tee-shirt with a plaid over shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jameson demanded. Stiles spun around to face her, utterly terrified.

"I-I-I w-w-was j-j-j-jjust." Stiles stuttered out a response.

"I can't believe you, Stiles." She fumed. She marched over towards him and snatched the book from his hands and stuffed into the bag.

"I thought you were leaving." Stiles finally spoke.

"So that gives you a right to go through my stuff?"

"I-I-I…"

"Stay out of my stuff Stiles." She growled zipping the bag up and hoisted it on her shoulder, "You know, what I think I will actually leave."

Jameson stormed from the room leaving Stiles a sputtering mess. Once he final regained himself, he ran from the room and after her.

"James! Wai!" I called after her.

"Screw you, Stilinski!" She responded slamming the door. A moment later Stiles heard the roar of her engine before the squealing sound of tires.

"Shit!"

* * *

 _Will continue this short into another chapter looking at the aftermath and where Jameson ends up going._


	14. Sammy's Things: Part 2

**Sammy's Things Part 2**

 **AN:** _Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while things have been really busy with student teaching. It's not going so bad, just trying to find my place in the world like everybody else. Fingers crossed._

* * *

 **RHatch89:** _Yay!_

 **Ellixwolf:** _I've had this story outlined and rough drafted for months, but I couldn't find a good spot for it. However it was still important I posted it somewhere because I love the part with the photos. I don't think any of us should be surprised Stiles actually went in and dug through the duffle, I mean, it's Stiles, and he always lets his curiosity get the better of him._

 **lilnightmare17:** _Hopefully I will be able to, student teaching has kept me busy._

 **dorfchaosgenie:** _Welcome to the wonderful world of Carry On, beware this ride will get hairy, lol. But thanks I'm glad you liked them. : )_

* * *

Stiles waited 3 hours for Jameson to come back on her own. Hour 1, he was okay, he knew that she needed time to calm down. Hour 2, was when he started pacing again and checked his phone every two point five minutes. Hour 3, he decided to call Scott, hoping that Scott could track her down.

"Scott!" Stiles exclaimed, once Scott picked up, "Thank God. I-I-I really screwed up man. There was this bag, and it was just sitting there mocking me, so I j-."

"Dude, slow down what happened?" Scott interrupted. Stile sighed.

"I went to see if Jameson home, but she wasn't. And there was this bag, and…"

"Tell me you didn't."

"What else was I supposed to do? I thought she was leaving."

"Well was she?"

"No, I mean she's gone now, but…It was a bunch of guy's clothes and there were some weapons and other stuff. I think it might be her brother's stuff. You know the one she doesn't really talk about."

"She doesn't really talk about any of them, I'm not sure how many she even has."

"Well from the looks of the photos I found, it looks like two."

"You found photos?" Scott asked intrigued.

"Yeah, most of them were her with these two guys. This blonde guy who looks just like her and this floppy hair guy.

"Let me guess she walked in on you looking at the photos."

"Yeah," Stiles sighed, "She started yelling at me, then grabbed her stuff and left. That was three hours ago, dude, I'm getting worried. What if she really left, man?"

"I don't…man…Look I'll go look for her. Just stay at your house in case she comes back.

"Yeah, okay." Stiles agreed.

"I'll let you know if…"Scott said drifting off. Stiles heard some noised in the background but it was muffled.

"Scott?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, sorry. My mom wanted something. I'll let you know if I find her."

"Okay, thanks man."

"Yeah, no problem." Scott said oddly before ending the call. Stiles gave his phone a quizzical look, but worry overtook him again. He huffed and fell back into his chair, waiting for his sister to come home.

* * *

"Where have you been? Stiles' is worried sick." Scott demanded of Jameson. She just huffed.

"Can I stay here tonight?" She asked, "I don't exactly feel like having my privacy invaded again today."

Scott nodded.

"Thanks." Jameson said shifting the duffle bag on her shoulder, "I'm beat, so I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed."

"Okay."

James nodded and headed towards Scott's bathroom. She stopped at the door, and turned back to Scott.

"Make him sweat it out another hour before you tell him where I am." She said.

"James, I don't think I can do that you didn't hear him, he's really worried and it's almost 10 o'clock."

"Well he shouldn't have gone through my stuff." Jameson said coldly. Scott sighed.

"A half hour."

Jameson made a face but nodded. She closed the bathroom door behind her and Scott could hear her moving around in there. He took the time, to get changed while Jameson got ready for bed in the bathroom. Once he was finished he headed downstairs to make sure all the doors and windows were locked. His mom was working the night shift, and even though he knew Jameson and he could more than take on anyone who broke into the house, his werewolf protective instincts liked the idea of the extra security measure.

When he came back upstairs, Jameson was already curled up in his bed. He smiled to himself, he liked the idea the fact that she felt coming to him when she was upset, and that she comfortable enough to sleep in the same bed as him. He padded softly over to the bed, and slipped in behind her, uncurling her a bit so her back was flushed against her chest.

"It was Sammy's stuff." Jameson whispered. Scott had lied to Stiles earlier when he said he didn't know much about Jameson's family. He learned quite a few things from Jameson herself, of all people. Like she had three brothers, Dean, Adam, and Sammy, and he knew that Sammy and Adam were gone.

It was after her confession that he noticed what she was wearing, a long sleeve plaid flannel shirt that was blue in coloring. One of Sam's that she kept no doubt. Scott leaned in and kissed the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry." Scott told her. Jameson gently squeezed the arm Scott had settled around her middle.

"It's his birthday tomorrow." Jameson said softly. Scott thought for a moment.

"How about we take the day off, then?" Scott suggested, "We can hiking on the ridge."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Great." Scott said kissing the back of her neck again, "Then that's what we'll do then."

10 minutes passed and Scott had though Jameson had fallen asleep when she turned in my arms to face him.

"Thanks, Scott." She said. I nodded. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. She pulled back after a minute and settled back down, "He would have liked you. Dean's going to hate you, but Sam…you two would have gotten along."

"Remember to tell Dean that, if I ever meet him."

Jameson chuckled, and kissed Scott's jaw.

"Will do." She said, "Night, Scott."

"Night, Jay." Scott said pulling her a little closer before closing his eyes.

* * *

 _Okay, that is the end of Sammy's Things. Remember this is a bit AU, and doesn't really align with the main story. I shall be making an announcement soon about Carry On Wayward Souls so keep on the lookout._


	15. Hey Jamie

**Hey Jamie**

 **AN:** _I'm done with the first chapter of Carry On Wayward Souls! I've spending a spare hour here and there for the last few weeks trying to get it perfect for go time._ _I'm super excited about this next installment in the Carry On series. There's romance, sibling bonding time, a huge huge twist, and of course DEAN IS COMING! He'll show up part way through season 3B and be with us to the end. But in hour of his impending arrival, I have a very sweet short of him and his baby sister. Dean is 18 and Jameson is 3._

* * *

 **Ellixwolf:** _Yeah, totally. I should really put more Isaac and Jameson scenes in here._

 **RHatch89:** _TY : )_

 **dorfchaosgenie:** _Yeah, my little Jameson is growing up._

 **lilnightmare17:** _Will try!_

 **NicoleR85:** _Glad you liked it. I will try to update more._

 **Lara-Cat:** _I knowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!_

* * *

 _Dean's Perspective:_

I woke up to the sound of someone crying behind me. I looked over my shoulder, to see my little sister lying between me and Sammy. That's odd, she was on the couch when I went to bed, and she doesn't usually need someone with her. I then register that noises were coming from Jameson. I sat up a little more to get a better look at her. She had buried most of her face into the edge of my pillow and her tangled blonde covered the rest.

 _A Winchester never lets people see them cry._

A dark smile appeared on my lips as Dad's words echo through my mind. Even at three-years old Jameson has taken his words to heart, already attempting to be the soldier John Winchester wanted.

"Jamie." I said softly. The hiccupping sobs stopped immediately, now that she knew someone had heard her. I sighed and flipped over on my side, "Hey, did you have a nightmare?"

The head of hair nodded. I pushed the blonde strands away behind her ears. My sister's eyes were shining from fear induced tears and her nose was dripping snot all over my pillow. I tried not to cringe in disgust at the nasal dripping all over the pillow I would be using for the next few days.

"What was it?" I asked.

"M-mmommy." She hiccupped. My heart sank. Dad, Sam, and I had been waiting for her to crack. Jamie had been so quiet after the attack on the compound. She used a lot of head nods or shakes, and when she did speak she mostly mumbled. She hadn't shed a tear since the day it happened. Or maybe she had and none of us had noticed.

I rolled out of bed and stood up. I held out my arms toward her. She scrambled up and wrapped her little arms around my neck. I pick her up and rest her on my hip and take her out of the room. Once we get in the hall. I shift her so she's lying against my chest and begin walking up and down the hallway. I rubbed her back in soothing circles hoping to get her to calm down.

"You know, Sammy used to get nightmares too." I told her. She pulled back with an incredulous look.

"Sammy?" She asked in disbelief. I bit a grin. I kind of like how she thought that me and Sammy were really cool and invincible.

"Yeah, used to get them all the time." I answered, "Clowns."

Jameson giggled.

"Yeah, clowns they were always chasing after him. He would wake me up screaming like a banshees."

"How did they stop?" Jamie asked.

"I sang to him."

"Did it work?"

"Mostly, yeah."

"Sing to me." She demanded. I smiled at her demand, before nodding. I moved her head back on my shoulder and began to sing the song Mom always sang.

" _Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

 _Take a sad song and make it better_

 _Remember to let her into your heart_

 _Then you can start to make it better_

 _Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

 _You were made to go out and get her_

 _The minute you let her under your skin_

 _Then you begin to make it better"_

At one point a door opened revealing an irate woman. I guess my singing woke her up. She took one look at me and Jameson and her glare softened. She smiled at us.

"It's nice to see a young father with his daughter, you seem really good with her." She said. I opened my mouth to say I wasn't, but changed my mind. I guess I always knew that this was the role I was going to have to play when I insisted that we take her after the attack on the Compound. I knew Dad wouldn't pay much attention to her upbringing, just like he didn't with Sammy.

"Thanks," I told her. She nodded and smiled at us once again before retreating into her room. I sighed and looked down at Jameson. Her eyes were getting droopy but she still not asleep. I sigh and start walking again.

"We're going to be okay, Jamie, I'm here." I told her, " _And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders. For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool.  
By making his world a little colder. Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah."_

* * *

 _Awwwww….So cute, right? I thought it was a good celebration to Dean's upcoming arrival. I hope you liked it._


	16. Carry On Wayward Souls Soundtrack

**Carry On Wayward Souls Soundtrack**

 **AN:** _The music behind the madness. Let me know what your favorite song is._

 **KeepCalmandCallBobbySinger:** _Dean is about 18/19 in Hey Jamie and 30/31 in Wayward Souls_

 **dorfchaosgenie:** _Thanks I thought it was a good prepping for Jameson and Dean's relationship._

 **RHatch89:** _I appreciate that._

 **AdoptedWinchester:** _If you're crying I did my job. I hope everything else turned out okay._

 **Ellixwolf:** _So true_

 _0-0-0-0-0-0_

 **Save Me- Remy Zero**

 _Season 3B Theme_

 **Raise Hell- Dorothy**

 _Jameson's Theme_

 **Sweater Weather- The Neighbourhood**

 _Chapter 1- Scott and Jameson morning_

 **Hey Jude- The Beatles**

 _Chapter 1- The Winchester Lullaby used in several chapters._

 **Coyotes- Modest Mouse**

 _Chapter 2- Discussing Malia/ the coyote_

 **Alpha- Monaark**

 _Chapter 2- The Twins teach Scott to roar._

 **It Hurts- Bad Bad Hats**

 _Chapter 2- Stiles in the locker room on Mischief Night._

 **Sail-AWOLNATION (Musical Tesla Coil)**

 _Chapter 3- Electric sound_

 **Heat of the Moment- Asia**

 _Chapter 4- Part 2 of losing Jameson's mind_

 **This is Halloween- Marilyn Manson**

 _Chapter 4- Cause it is Halloween_

 **Mission Impossible Theme**

 _Chapter 4- Breaking into the Sheriff's Station_

 **Hey Baby-No Doubt (2:44-3:27)**

 _Chapter 4- Scott helping Jameson with her coat buttons_

 **Midnight City- M83**

 _Chapter 4- Isaac dancing with Jameson_

 **Starlight (Could You Be Mine)- Don Diablo & Matt Nash**

 _Chapter 4- Isaac and Jameson's second dance_

 **Glowing in the Dark- The Girl and the Dream Catcher**

 _Chapter 4- Jameson's paints Scott_

 **Timber- Pitbull ft. Ke$ha (Deejay United-Club Remix)**

 _Chapter 4- Scott and Jameson dance_

 **Sex-Cheat Codes X Kris Kross Amsterdam**

Chapter 4- Things heat up between Jameson and Scott

 **Kiss It- Dorothy**

 _Chapter 5- Trouble with John_

 **My Medicine- The Pretty Reckless**

 _Chapter 5- Jameson's "trip" at the hospital_

 **Can't Keep My Hands to Myself- Selena Gomez**

 _Chapter 6- Scott and Jameson not keeping their hands to themselves._

 **Girls Like You- The Naked and Famous**

 _Chapter 6- Jameson goes on a run_

 **Heaven Knows- The Pretty Reckless**

 _Chapter 6- Jameson's time in "Hell"_

 **Gallows Strung- Snow Ghosts**

 _Chapter 6- The Nogitsune's hostile takeover._

 **The Whispers** (From LOST)

 _Chapter 7- Lydia following the voices at the bookstore_

 **Mad Hatter- Melanie Martinez**

 _Chapter 8- Jameson at Eichen House_

 **The Ballad of a Prodigal Son- Lincoln Durham**

 _Chapter 8-Dean's Entrance Music_

 **The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?)- Ylvis**

 _Chapter 9- Title Song_

 **Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy- The Andrews Sister**

 _Chapter 9- Noshiko and Rhys_

 **Missile- Dorothy**

 _Chapter 10- The Full Reign of Dark Jameson_

 **Bad Blood- Taylor Swift ft. Kendrick Lamar**

 _Chapter 10- Dean and Jameson in the loft_

 **Jungle- X Ambassadors**

 _Chapter 10- Scott v. Dean_

 **Happy Together- Simple Plan**

 _Chapter 10- Dean's dream life_

 **Bright- Echosmith**

 _Chapter 10- Scott's dream life_

 **Demons- Imagine Dragons**

 _Chapter 10- Jameson separating from the Nogitsune_

 **Stubborn Love-The Lumineers**

 _Chapter 11- Jameson fighting Scott on her health/going to get Meredith_

' **Til the Casket Drops-ZZ WARD**

 _Chapter 11- Dean with Jameson as she's coughing up blood_

 **See You Again- Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth**

 _Chapter 11- Allison passes/ memorial_

 **Carry On Wayward Son- Kansas**

 _Chapter 12- Review Music_

 **O Death- Ralph Stanley**

 _Chapter 12- Dean attempts to make a deal_

 **Entertaining Angels- Newsboys**

 _Chapter 12- Cas' visits_

 **Ready, Aim, Fire- Imagine Dragons**

 _Chapter 12- Fights in the Courtyards_

 **Carry On Wayward Son- The Cast of Supernatural: The Musical**

 _Chapter 12- Jameson's Death Lullaby_

 **Transformation- The Bulgarian Women's Choir**

 _Chapter 12- Jameson's Resurrection/ Becoming the Bear_

 **Count of Me- Bruno Mars**

 _Chapter 12- Isaac and Jameson_

 **Renagades- X Ambassadors**

 _Chapter 12- Jameson and Dean race out of town_

 **Riptide- Vance Joy**

 _Chapter 12- Scott and Jameson_

 **The Bitch is Back- Sinergy**

 _Chapter 12- Return of Kate_

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Thanks for checking out the soundtrack. Make sure to tell me what your favorite song is._

 _ **Possible Upcoming Attractions:**_

 _ **Supernatural- Wendigo**_

 _ **Dean's Chat with Scott and Stiles**_

 _ **Alternate Universe-Where Jameson stayed with Dean and Lisa**_

 _ **Review with what you want to see the most.**_


	17. All About James

**All About James**

 **AN:** _Here's a bunch of things that I have written down about Jameson and my original plans for this story._

0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Origins:**

\- Jameson's name was going to be Annie.

\- She originally had brown hair.

-Carry On was originally going to be a Derek/OC with Annie being older around 20. Then it morphed to an Isaac/OC/Stiles. But I felt like there were a lot of these out there and wanted to change it up.

-I was torn between Amber Heard and Teresa Palmer for the face of Jameson, but after seeing some artwork with Amber Heard as Deanna Winchester, I knew she was my girl.

-I was only going to post it my Jameson Winchester as a one-shot about dealing with Sam's "death" but she was too much of a dynamic character for me to sideline.

-At one point, Dean was going to be Jameson's father and not her brother. The Coles were going to be a safe place for the Winchesters in Montana, where fifteen-year-old Dean falls in love with one of the Cole hunters. Considered to be too young for the responsibility of parenthood. Marion says the child is hers and John's. There was going to be a huge blow-out when Jameson found out, because Dean was her dad and she should have done the right thing and took her away from John. How he was her father and he should have protected her, etc. But in the end, I felt that it wasn't true to Dean's character.

-Toby was going to be names Toby Woods instead of Jones.

 **Jameson Stats:**

* **Full Name:** Jameson Annabelle Winchester

 *** Birthday:** February 13th, 1994 (making her an Aquarius)

* _This makes her 16 in Carry On Wayward Winchester through Souls. As through date manipulation my story takes place in 2010. She will turn 17 in Carry On Wayward Guns._

 _*_ **Hair:** Blonde

* **Eyes:** Green

* **Height:** 5' 7"

* **Family:**

 **John Winchester-** _Father_

 **Marion Annabelle Cole-** _Mother_

 **Dean Winchester-** _Half-Brother_

 **Sam Winchester-** _Half-Brother_

 **Adam Milligan-** _Half-Brother_

 **Elizabeth Jameson Cole-** _Maternal Grandmother_

 **Jedidiah Cole-** _Maternal Grandfather_

 **Henry Winchester-** _Paternal Grandfather_

 **Millie Winchester-** _Paternal Grandmother_

 **Bobby Singer-** _Adopted Uncle_

 **Deucalion Dubois-** _Second Cousin_

 ***Tattoos:** _The letter W with the letters D, J, S, and A intertwined with the W on her neck, an anti-possession tattoo behind her ear, and the Superman shield high on her hip._

 _*_ **Most Notable Scars:** _a bullet wound hidden behind a tattoo on her neck, three slashes across her abdomen, a scar on her left leg that runs from her knee up her thigh. She also has a small scar over her eye from a beer bottle John Winchester threw at her._

 ***Appearance:** _5'7, long-legged, blonde wavyish hair that goes to the middle of her back, freckles across the bridge of her nose and under her eyes. Oval face, tan skin, while muscular she is unhealthly thin, from poor nutrient. She fills out more once she moves in with the Stilinskis and has a more stable feeding times._

 ***Favorites:**

 **\- Favorite Song:** _Hey Jude- The Beatles_

 _-_ **Favorite Movie:** _The Enforcer and The Breakfast Club_

 _-_ **Favorite Actor:** _Clint Eastwood_

 _-_ **Favorite Color:** _Green_

 **\- Favorite Food:** _Burgers_

\- **General Likes:** _classic rock, classic cars, her sawed off shotgun, cheeseburgers, Maroon5 (don't tell Dean), ganking demons and monsters, combat boots, rum, painting, drawing, shooting things, hitting things, 80s music, 80s movies, Sandlot._

 **\- General Dislikes:** _pop music, people, demons, werewolves, vampires, Argents, Twilight, clowns, her dad, most angels, sweaters, the band Asia, Rick Astley, pig 'n' a poke, Tuesdays, Ruby._

 **Music:**

 _Raise Hell-Jameson's Theme_

 _Only Exception-Scott and James' theme_

 _Put The Gun Down by ZZ Ward_

 _Alison vs. Jameson theme (general)_

 _Count on Me- Bruno Mars_

 _Stiles and Jameson_

 _He Didn't Have to Be- Brad Paisley_

 _Dean and Jameson_

 **AU Plans (That may or may never reach print)**

 **Supernatural/Vampire Diaries/Originals Crossover:** _What if Dean and Sam hadn't been visiting the weekend the vampires attacked the Cole Compound? What if Jameson was the only survivor of the actual attack? Damon Salvatore on the hunt to free Katherine visits the Cole Compound to see if they know anyway to break the seal on the tomb. When he arrives he sees the carnage of the attack on the Cole Compound. Upon hearing whimpering, he goes to investigates and finds 3-year old Jameson. He does the right thing and gets a hold of John Winchester through a person he had compelled. Over the few days, it took John to get to Montana Damon grows attached to the little girl. And when the time come to hand her over, has his compelled person pose as a Cole family member and offers to care for her. John agrees. Damon raises Jameson as his own daughter, pulling her around the country with him as he works to free Katherine. In 2008, they go to Mystic Falls. Jameson starts Freshmen Year at the high school. You know the plot of TVD, etc. She falls for Tyler, doesn't work out. Then Kol Mikaelson comes to town and sweeps her off her feet. He dies, but his ghost leaves a ticket for her to go to New Orleans. She goes with Nik cause she hates how Elena had taken complete control over her father Damon Salvatore, Kol comes back, she comes across Dean and Sam for the first time in over 10 years. And she explores her family history. And that's as far as I've though that one through. But the end game would be Kol and Jameson._

 **What If I stayed:** _A series of one-shots looking into the life Jameson would have had if she stayed with Dean and Lisa. She would give Lisa hell of course, bond with Ben, become a defender of the bullied, have a FWB relationship with a jock named Zack whose little brother she defended from a bully. She'd leave with Sam when he came back, unhappy with Dean's no-hunting clause of her "apple-pie life." Dean later follows. Jameson befriends Sassy Soulless Sam._

 **Teen Wolf Season 1** \- _Dean and Jameson come to Beacon Hills on the wake of Sam and Adam's demise. What would change? Would Scott still go for Allison? Would it be Stiles and James? Derek and James? Would Dean date Melissa? Who knows?_

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Just something I wanted to throw out there. I will be working on Wendigo and that will be the next chapter/installment._


	18. Ursa and the Moon

**Ursa and the Moon**

 **AN: I am a horrible liar.** _Sorry this isn't Wendigo, but I'm halfway down with it, I swear. The Winchesters have just discovered that it isn't a Skinwalker or a Black Dog. The Dean/Scott/Stiles talk will come eventually to I swear. I just got really inspired to do Season 4, and I need this to make it happen. Anyway, I'm going to do 3 one-shots that cover the in between areas of Season 3 and 4. I always thought Malia and Stiles were a cute couple and wanted to keep them together for now, we all know Stydia is end game. Like it has to be, I don't know what else they can do. Anyway, this chapter will fill in the gaps and get Stiles and Malia together as well as deal with some of Jameson's struggles with becoming one of the hunted._

 _~Wayward Tales~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

With my first full moon coming up, Scott and Stiles were upping Malia and I's "were" training. But frankly, the only thing I could remember from the last few weeks of training is how gross it is watching my brother with a girl who reciprocates his affections. With Sam and Dean, it was great material to tease them about, but with Stiles it was just…ew.

It all started when Malia dropped by after school one day to study with me and Lydia. Turns out if you live in the wild for 8 years there are huge gaps in your education. And I thought I had troubles. Anyways, Stiles was his usual helpless self, trying to open a jar of pickles. Malia saw him, and went into the kitchen and had the jar open in seconds. There was eye contact, stuttering on Stiles' end, and then the rest was history.

Unfortunately, for me, one of the huge gaps in Malia's education was what to and not to tell the sister of the guy your seeing. Which meant I got to hear how my brother helped her fill in the gaps of her sexual education. I showered for two hours, as Lydia informed her why she shouldn't tell me anything Stiles related. However, that did not stop me from hearing them down the hall, which meant I spent a lot of time with Lydia or Scott.

"Okay, just breathe," Scott instructed Malia. She nodded and Scott flung out his hand revealing his claws. "Your turn."

Malia cast a look towards Stiles on Scott's bed, who nodded to assure her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and flung out her hand. Nothing. She looked disappointedly at her hand.

"It's okay," Scott told her, "Just concentrate."

She took another deep breath and tried again. This time it was a success, she jumped up excitedly with my brother. She turned to hug him.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed when he saw her claws still out. He fell back and bounced on the bed.

"Sorry." She said sheathing back her claws. Stiles gave her a hug this time congratulating on her accomplishment.

"Okay James, you're up." Scott told me. I threw my head back with a sigh and got off the chair.

"James…" Stiles tried. Apparently, he was able to realize my reluctance to do all of this even from his love-induced coma.

"Fine, let's do this." I replied pushing myself out of the chair. I faced Scott and flung out my hand. All to easily the claws came out. They were long than the others, extending about 3 inches curving at the ends. I looked at them in disgust torn between waiting to gank myself and to try them out.

While I recognized that when I asked Scott to give me the bite that turning was a possibility, I didn't want this. I had assumed that my poor health paired with the bite would kill me. That this would all be over, but it wasn't. It revived me and hear I am, a werebear. No control, and now once a month I experienced a furry problem. I wonder if this what having a period was like?

"Whoo! Jameson did it. Can Jameson leave now?" I asked the pair of them. "Awesome, thanks."

I headed out the door and went for the stairs.

"James!" Scott called after me.

"What?" I threw over my shoulder as I took the stairs.

"Come on, James, this could help you gain control on the full moon."

I stopped in the middle of the stairs. He couldn't possibly be that naïve.

"Scott, do you know what happens to werebears on the full moon?" I asked him.

"They lose control." He said, put it sounded more like a question than a statement. I sent him a dark smirk.

"Scott, we turn into actual bears." I informed him, "It's my first full moon, my bones will snap and reform, my skin will split as fur pours out, and I will be agony for who knows how long. When it finally ends I'll be almost twice the size of a Grizzly and what I'm going to want immediately is food, in other words fresh meat. Do you really think that your little control sessions are going to be able to help?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Stiles knew, I thought he told you."

"He's the one that's been pushing me to teach you control."

"Well, get a better plan." I told him continuing down the steps, "One that includes keeping me as far away from people as possible. And not killed, that would be a plus."

~ _Wayward Tales~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"Okay, where is it?" Stiles said searching his desk for Jameson's Creature Book and other stuff he gathered on werebears. "That's the Kanima stuff, Kitsune. Nogitsune, Oni, Vampires, aha…werebears."

He turned around and handed me the file he had on werebears. He the crossed his room towards his closet and came back with the book. It had dozens of sticky tabs sticking out of it, marking specific places in the book.

"Sorry about the mess, Jameson and I are updating the Creature Book. She's working on a binder while I transfer it digitally."

"Cool." I replied. Having all of that would we really useful. I set the file down on his bed, while I flipped through the books, until I got to werebear.

 _Unlike most were-hybrids, werebears shift into their actual animal form on the night of the full moon. The shift itself is a violent process where the victim's bones break, grow, and join together to form the bone structure of the bear. The skin splits and fur sprouts from the body. Bodily liquids are known to erupt from the body during the transformation. It is unknown if this helps the victim through the transformation or not._

"So she really turns into an actually animal, like Jackson and Malia did."

"Yeah," Stiles answered, "It has something to do with the bear strain of lycanthropy. It happens to wereowls too."

"Wereowls?"

"It's a thing. Jameson's never seen one, but another hunter swears he did and I did find a few things online about it." he said going over to his computer.

"Whatever, one thing at a time." I stopped him, "She said that learning control won't stop her from shifting during the full moon."

"Well she's right, she'll always be forced to shift." Stiles said coming back over. He picks up the folder from his bed, and flips through the pages, "Yet control is still in important see here: _The more control a werebear has, the abler they are to control the shift._ And down here it does say that for the first 6 months, the bear will sort of be in charge during the full moon, but afterwards she can gain control of the bear, and be conscious of what's going on while she's a bear. But if she continues to ignore this, the bear will always be in control. However, she had decided to deal with this like a Winchester, and ignore the problem."

"So what do we do?" I asked him.

"Just get her through this full moon. Maybe it will make it real enough for her to deal with it."

"Yeah," I agreed, "Hey, how come werewolves don't turn into full on wolves?"

"Well some still can like Derek's mom and sister, but when Lycaon and his sons went to the druids to change back into humans, they created a disruption in the transformation process for the following generations. In some of the sons the strain became so weak, they hardly transform at all but to offset that plus they have absolutely no control on the full moon and have to eat a heart. Other family lines have always turned into wolves and some can force themselves to achieve it, but the process is a bit complicated."

"Wait, are you actually telling me you believe the story about Lycaon?"

Stiles made a face and went back to his closet and came back with another book, one from the Supernatural series.

" _Hammer of the Gods, the Winchesters end up in a seemingly one-star motel at the sided of the road in Muncie, Indiana. But it turns out to be a four-star hotel with staff who are a little too friendsly for the siblings' liking. They are soon trapped by the staff, who turn out to be a group of pagan gods, including Kali, Ganesh, Mercury, Zao Shen, Baron Samedi, Odin, and Baldur, and who want to use them as bargaining chips to stop the Apocalypse. The siblings find an unlikely heavenly ally. But will everything go to Hell when Lucifer shows up for dinner._ Kali, Mecury, Odin, Baldur, gods, Scott, gods! I believe everything now."

"Okay." I said holding my hands up, "So that's our plan just get her through the first full moon, so it wakes her up to the fact that this is happening?"

"Yeah, why you got a better idea?" Stiles asked.

"No."

 _~Wayward Tales~_

It was the night of the full moon, and Lydia was able to get us permission to use her family's lake house for the night. Lydia said that the lake area should practically be deserted with it being December. And since we can't chain Jameson up like Malia, a place clear of humans is exactly what we needed.

"You ready?" Stiles asked coming out on the porch.

"No," I replied as I watched Jameson pace in front of us. She started feeling a tingling sensation about an hour ago, and now her whole body was sore. She said pacing was the only thing that kept her mind off of it.

"Well, you need to get ready. My sister needs you, okay?" Stiles reminded me, "And don't for a second think I won't sell you out to Dean if something happens to her."

I gave him a look.

"Better you than me, buddy. He still scares me."

A cry cut off my comeback. My head shoots towards the sound, and I see Jameson crumbled on the ground. There were things bulging underneath her skin.

"Go. Go, go, go, go!" Stiles screams at me, as he pushes me off the porch. I catch myself before I hit the ground and land on my feet. I rush over to Jameson and pick her up. Her shrieks of pain are harsh in my ear as I charge into the woods behind the house.

We don't get very far, before I jabbed hard in the stomach. James tumbles out of my arms. She falls hard on the ground, but with all the pain she was in I doubt she noticed. I knelt down and touched her hand hoping to help her with the pain. I started to accept the pain and immediately dropped her hand. The pain I took still rippled through my body even without the contact.

I tried to take her hand again anyway, but she pulled away from me with a growl. So instead I had to sit there and watch her. Watch her as she curled up in a ball as her bones audibly snapped and shifted. It went on forever it seemed until Jameson got up on her hands and knees. She turned towards me, her eyes glowing amber.

"Scott, get out of here," She snarled, "You need to get ou-rlll..."

Her words were cut off by an animalistic growl. Her skin broke open and brown fur began pouring out. Some kind of liquid erupted from her body spraying the area including me. I went to clean my face, and when I was able to see again. I was greeted by the sight of a large brown bear staring me down.

"Jameson?"

The bear snorted and came closer. It sniffed the top of my head, it gave an unsatisfied snort before backhanding me with its paw. I went flying into the air and landed hard into a tree, and that was the last thing I remember before everything went dark.

~ _Wayward Tales~_

When I came to, I could see a hint of the sun rising. Had I really been out all night? Wait, Jameson! I jumped up and took off after her scent. I crashed through the woods until I came upon a scene from a horror movie. Two deer looked like they had been mauled and torn into. Bloody paw prints were everywhere and then marked where she went next. I kept following the prints till they stopped then picked up her scent once again.

On the path to Jameson there were a few trees with deep scratches in them and occasionally patches of fur. It was near the lake that I finally saw her. She was curled up naked on the beach of the water. Healing scratched all over her body, her hair was a tangles mess, and mud and blood was caked everywhere.

I approached her slowly, not wanting to startle her. When I got closer, I noticed she was sleeping. I crouched low next to her and nudge her arm. She curls into herself more, but doesn't wake. I try again, but still she didn't wake up. I shrugged out of my jacket and wrapped her up in, before picking her up and carrying her back to Lydia's lake house.

I walked up the porch steps. I had to shift Jameson to get the door open, but it didn't seem to bother her. I stepped into the foyer and slipped into the living room. Lydia was sleeping on the couch and she stirred when we entered the room.

"Hey," she says groggily, "How is she?"

"Dead asleep." I replied, "Do you know where her bag is?"

"I put it in you guys' room. On the left, at the top of the stairs."

I nodded and left the room. I carefully climbed upstairs and went into the room Lydia had set aside for us. I laid Jameson on the bed while I dug through her bag. I pulled out her oversized sleeping shirt and set in next to her.

I saw a bathroom across the hall, I should probably get her into the shower. I crossed the hall and turned on the water before going back to get Jameson. I brought her back over and checked to make sure the water was warm before setting her underneath the spray of water. She started to move when the water hit her skin. Her face scrunched up and her eyes fluttered.

"Scott?" she asked.

"Hey," I reply, "You okay?"

"Tired," she slurred.

"It's okay, go back to sleep. I'll just get you cleaned up."

She nodded before leaning against the shower wall. I removed the shower head from the holder and ran it over Jameson's body, washing away the mud and blood. I ran my fingers through her hair in an effort to untangle it.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to her.

~ _Wayward Tales~_

 _Well, this quickly gets Malia and Stiles together. And I know a lot of you expressed some doubts about the werebear thing, but hey Jameson's not sure about it either. Her feelings about this will play into Season 4. And just to clarify, she doesn't remember Cas saving her, it was erased from her mind when she was resurrected. There will be two more in-between stories before Chapter 1 will be released for Season 4. I got all my werebear information from Werebears-Lukoi. Google it, it's got a lot of cool information._


	19. All I Want For Christmas

**All I Want For Christmas**

 **AN:** _The second in-between installment, only one more between you and Carry On Wayward Guns Chapter 1. And I am so excited for Wayward Guns and to be able to explore Jameson's struggles with who she is, Bobby and Garth's arrival as well as the other person from Jameson's past. This may be the best installment in the series._

 _ **~~Warning for Lemons~~**_

 **RHatch89:** _I appreciate that._

 _~Wayward Tales~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"So have you decided on what you're getting for Scott yet?" Lydia asked as we walked through the mall.

"Nope." I said popping my p.

"Jameson." She sighed in frustration, "You only have five shopping days left. When I dated Jackson, I knew what I was getting him months in advancement."

"Let me guess, naughty Santa lingerie?"

"Nooo…" She drawed out. I rolled my eyes, I was not buying the fish she was trying to peddle.

"Look, I'll find something. Okay, it's just weird for me to buy gifts for people outside of my brothers. I'm lucky I found the things I did for everyone else."

"Well Stiles wasn't exactly very hard, he's been dropping hints for weeks." Lydia commented. And it was true Stiles had been going on and on about this new video game. To the point any conversation not about the supernatural or Malia was about the video game. So I told the Sheriff I would get him the game and that way he could put money towards Stiles' Jeep like he wanted to.

"You weren't exactly subtle either, Miss Priss. You sent me the link to the thing you wanted."

"I figured you could use a hand in shopping for actual girl clothes."

"Oh, you so funny." I said sarcastically. "I question this friendship sometimes."

Lydia snorted.

"We're starting to sounds like Scott and Stiles."

We then share a look.

"You can be Stiles." We said simultaneously, before bursting out laughing.

"Maybe we should stick to being Lydia and James." I said.

"Yeah, probably best."

"Oooh…soft pretzels." I exclaimed before making a beeline to the food court.

"James!" Lydia called after me in exasperation. I ignored her, not even our friendship would keep me away from food.

 _~Wayward Tales~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"I may regret asking this, but have you figured out what you're getting my sister for Christmas, yet?" Stiles asked as we walked around the mall.

"Not really." I answered honestly. In fact, she was becoming the hardest person for me to shop for.

"Come on, dude, you only have five shopping days left to find something."

"I know, what did you get her?"

"What every Winchester needs more plaid." He said holding up a bag, "Beside it's a lot less revealing than the stuff Lydia bought her."

"I don't know I kind of like the stuff Lydia got her." I told him. Which was true, especially those leggings she was wearing the other day. A bag of stuff hit the back of my head, disrupting my image of James' legs. "Ow! Okay, I'm sorry."

"I thought we agreed that you would never talk about my sister like that."

"I said I was sorry."

"Yeah, but I can tell you're still thinking about it."

I chuckled.

"But seriously dude what are you going to get her?"

"I don't know. She's not like other girls."

"Okay, how about a doomsday kit?" Stiles suggested. "That just so happens to be a necessity in her line of-Oh look it's the girls."

I turned to where he was pointing and saw Lydia pulling Jameson away from a store front. From looking at Jameson's wardrobe it was definitely not one of the days Lydia dressed her. She was wearing her favorite pair of holey jeans, a red Henley she stole from my dresser, and a leather jacket hung off her arm. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a bun on the top of her head. As much as I liked seeing her in Lydia's clothes, I have to say I liked seeing her in mine more.

"Come on let's go say hi," Stiles said as he started to pull me over.

"No wait!" I said when I noticed the store that Lydia had dragged my girl—my whatever out of. It was an art store, "Let's go in there first."

Stiles nodded and we headed into the store. I went up to one of the workers.

"Excuse me, that blonde girl that was just in here…"

"You mean the one with the bossy red-headed friend?" the employee asked.

"Yeah," I replied with a grin, "can you show me what she was looking at?"

 _~Wayward Tales~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"So what was Christmas like at the Winchester's?" The Sheriff asked as the three of us watched _The Santa Clause_ on Christmas Eve. I shrugged.

"Nothing big, Dean and Sam made a big deal of it when I was younger. They would but together some kind of tree, and we would decorate it. We had eggnog and I got to stay up late on Christmas Eve to watch Christmas movies. But when I got older it was more like "Merry Christmas, here's your gift, now come on we have to gank this thing before it kills anything else or before the angels do something dick-ish."

"Well that sounds fun." Stiles said sarcastically from his spot on the floor, not taking his eyes off the TV. I shrugged again and took another sip of my eggnog.

"The only holiday I really like is the Fourth of July." I told them.

"What? What about Halloween, Thanksgiving, Easter, and how can you not like Christmas?" Stiles asked.

"My whole life, just had my 1st one, Resurrections-Lived it, and who cares." I listed my responses in order of the mentioned holidays. Stiles still didn't look like he was satisfied, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Maybe not push your sister this one, kid, it is Christmas Eve. I would like at least one day where you don't fight."

I grinned triumphantly at Stiles over the rim of my mug and he sticks his tongue out.

"And, Jameson, I hope this Christmas changed your mind about it."

I looked around the room, at the live Christmas Tree we had decorated together, and the other decorations, the movie playing on TV, the Sheriff, Stiles. And finally my eyes land on the picture on the end table next to me, it's a picture of the Sheriff, Stiles, and I at the tree farm. The owner snapped it off us after we had picked our tree. The Stiles was grinning goofily in the middle with me and the Sheriff on each side. I'm caught mid-laugh, dying about something that I couldn't even remember.

"It's starting too." I said.

 _~Wayward Tales~_

"Lydia." I whispered into my phone.

" _Jameson? It's one in the morning."_ Lydia said sleepily.

"Yeah, I know. But...I still don't have a gift for Scott."

" _Jameson."_

"I know, I know. What do I do? We're going over there around noon after we open presents here."

 _"What you should have done was bought him something 5 days ago when I told you too."_

"Lydia, so not helping."

She sighed.

" _Just tell him you bought him something online and will be here in a few days. That will give you some time to find him something."_

"Okay, but that doesn't really fix the problem. I still don't know what to get him."

" _James, the guy is crazy about you, he'll be happy with socks Just as long as it's from you. Look, you've known him for almost a year now, surely you know what he likes by now."_

"Yeah, I think I do. Thanks, Lydia."

" _Night, Jameson_."

"Night, oh, and Lydia?"

 _"What?"_

"Merry Christmas."

" _Merry Christmas, now let me go to bed."_

"Oh, right. Night."

 _Click._

 _~Wayward Tales~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"Merry Christmas, bro." Stiles greeted as he came into the house.

"Hey, man." I replied coming up to give him a hug.

"Dude," Jameson's voice interrupted, "What the hell do you have in this box? It weighs a freaking ton."

"Which is why your carrying it." Stiles replied. Jameson smiled at him before shoving the items in her hands into his gut. Stiles just managed to catch them all.

"Merry Christmas." She told him with a smirk.

"Hey, hey, no fighting you two." The Sheriff raised his voice as he came in after them, "Hey, Scott. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," I said accepting the man's hug. He pulled back and looked around.

"Where's your mom?"

"In the den, she's setting up the gifts."

"I'll just go say hi, come on Stiles."

"Yep."

The two Stilinskis headed towards the back of the house. Jameson and I watched them until they disappeared out of sight. Once alone, I pulled her into me, stole a kiss. I wrapped one arm around her waist while the other hand gripped her ass to hold her even closer.

"Merry Christmas." I whispered against her lips.

"Merry Christmas." She repeated, her eyes glowing amber. I smirked at the evident signs of her arousal. I leaned in to kiss her again, but stop when I hear loud steps coming towards us. I sigh and put some distance between us.

"Later," Jameson promises. I nodded.

"Hey Jameson," My mom greeted her. She wrapped her arms around her, "Merry Christmas, sweetie."

"Merry Christmas."

"What did you guys do this morning?" Mom asked as she pulled away.

"Jameson made us breakfast." The Sheriff bragged, "Eggs, pancakes, sausage, bacon, biscuits."

"About the only things I can make." Jameson shook off the praise. Mom shook her head.

"Scott, why don't you take everyone into living room to watch a movie, while I finish up dinner."

"Sure okay."

"I'll help you Melissa." The Sheriff said following Mom into the kitchen, "Is Rafael coming?"

I took Jameson's hand and pulled her in the living room, with Stiles following behind.

"What do you want watch?" I asked them both. Jameson just shrugged and plopped on the couch.

"Excuse Ms. Anti-Christmas, she doesn't like any holidays. Probably doesn't even do birthdays." Stiles commented.

"Nope, I didn't do anything special it was my Mom who was in labor for 10 hours." Jameson shot back. I rolled my eyes.

"So how does Home Alone sound?" I asked.

"Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal!" Jameson and Stiles said simultaneously. Well at least they have one thing in common.

 _~Wayward Tales~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

We all gathered in the McCall's den to exchange gifts after dinner. Scott's dad had finally joined us, and offered to hand out the gifts. Melissa got a sweater from Agent McCall, and we got her a spa day. Something she keeps saying she needs. We also just got Agent McCall a gift card to some restaurant. I suggested coal, but the Sheriff shot me down despite support from Stiles. Stiles got a gift card for his favorite gamin site, and the Sheriff got a goofy "World's Greatest Sheriff" mug. Stiles and the Sheriff got Scott a bike part he needed. Then came my turn. Melissa got me a nice flannel shirt, which was more my style than anything Lydia bought me. Surprisingly that was the last of the gifts. Nothing from Scott, maybe he had the same difficulty finding something for me as I did him. Well that's a relief.

Scott volunteered the both us to clean up the wrappers while the others went back in the living room to watch another movie. Stiles gave us a warning look as he followed the others out of the room. I shot him the bird before I began grabbing tissue paper and stuffing it in the trash bag.

"Hey, I have something for you." Scott said once we finished cleaning up.

"Oh?" I asked as I tied the trash bag shut, "Is it more of that special treatment from earlier?"

Scott rolled his eyes.

"It's upstairs." He replied, "Just leave the bag here. I'll get it later."

I shrug and took his offered hand. He led me out to the main hall, and we crept upstairs quietly to avoid the notice of the adults and Stiles. I then followed him up to his room. He shut the door behind us and went over to his closet. I took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Is it sexy Santa boxers, 'cause I thought things like that was my job?" I teased him.

"Is that something I get to look forward to?" He asked, as he dug around his closet

"Not Santa, but maybe a nurse."

The scent of the room darkened with an enticing smell that seemed to be emitting from Scott. I smirked.

"And when you're bad boy, I have a pair of handcuffs."

That earned me a low, lusty growl. I watched his body tense as he tried to regain control. Eventually his heartbeat returned to normal and he turned around with a green wrapped box in his hand.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Your Christmas present." He answered it, placing it on my lap. I gave him a look before removing the gift wrap from the box. Once it was cleared I lifted the lid. "You're always sketching stuff, so I thoug-"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off when I pounced on him. I kissed him as I wrapped my legs around him.

"Thank-you." I told him, grateful for the gift of art supplies, "Leave your window open tonight."

He gave me a confused look, but nodded anyway. Now I was surer than ever of the gift I had planned for him.

 _~Wayward Tales~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"Hey," Jameson said as she slipped through my window around midnight. She was just dressed in a pair of shorts, her normal bed shirt, and pair of old boots. Hopefully no one saw her or she would have to explain why she was running around in practically nothing in the middle of December.

"Hey," I replied moving to sit up. She smiled in return before slipping out of her shoes. She left them by my chair before closing the window. She crossed the room and held out a small silver box with a red bow.

"Merry Christmas. Sorry, it's late I just didn't want to give it to you in front of everybody." She explained. I took the box from her as she slipped under the covers. I slipped off the ribbon from the box before taking off the lid. Inside was a little blue slip of paper.

 _These here coupon allow the recipient, Scott McCall, to ask the giver, Jameson Winchester, 10 questions she must answer._

 _P.S. Do it quick before I change my mind._

Was she seriously doing this? I looked up to her questioningly. She nodded, looking more unsure than I have other seen her.

"Wow, thanks." I whispered. I leaned over and kissed her mouth. I could feel her smile under my lips before I pulled away.

"Soo…" she drawled as she played with her hair, "What do you want to know?"

Well that was a loaded question, it was more like what didn't I want to know. I didn't read any more of the _Supernatural_ series after we found Dean. I found it too invasive. I wanted Jameson to be the one that told me about her life. And here was my golden opportunity. But, I should probably start off small.

"How many siblings do you have?" I asked. I knew about Sam and Dean, but I got the impression there was someone else.

"Three, well, that I know of. Dad wasn't exactly celibate, and then were plenty of blondes out there who reminded him of his saintly wife." She said bitterly. "Anyway, there's Dean who've you met."

Yeah, who could forget Dean Winchester.

"And then there's Sam," Jameson continued her voice growing really quiet, "And Adam."

"Where happened Sam and Adam?" I asked. There was a rueful twist in Jameson's lips.

"That counts as two questions."

I nodded. Jameson sighed before scooting down to lay on her back.

"Well, Sam was the chosen of vessel of Lucifer, you know the Devil." She said making demon horns with her fingers against her head, "And Dean was the vessel of the archangel Michael. I guess it was proclaimed eons ago that the Apocalypse, all those freak storms, earthquakes, and Twilight Zone stuff that happened last year, wou-."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, the Apocalypse, that doomsday event that was supposed to end it all, happened last year. Anyway, the Apocalypse was supposed to lead up to a giant battle between Michael and Lucifer in the form of my brothers. Now, Angels can't get inside a human without permission, so our original plan was for my brothers to say no as long as possible. Michael decided to cheat, and find a new host, one that was important to us. So Sam decided he would say yes to Lucifer in order to stop the Devil from winning. Once Lucifer was inside, Sam gained control open a portal to the Cage and jumped in. No more Apocalypse, you're welcome by the way."

Shit! Shit, shit, shit! So basically we all here right now, because her brother sacrificed himself. Shit!

"What about Adam?" I asked hoping for a better story than Sam's.

"The first time I met Adam, it was a ghoul wearing his face. The ghoul killed Adam because he was John Winchester's son." Jameson told me, "The second time I met Adam, was when the Dicks Upstairs resurrected him for Michael."

She can't mean that…

"Michael tricked Adam into saying yes, and it was Adam who went to face Sam that day in the graveyard. And to save the world Sam had to pull Adam in with him."

What else? Maybe this wasn't shaping up to great Christmas present.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, moving so I was laying right next to her.

"It's not your fault," She said squeezing my hand, "Seven more questions."

I sighed. I felt her hand in mine, and I figured since I was down the rabbit hole already.

"Did you love Toby?" I asked honestly curious about the guy who had her before me.

"I loved him the only way I could." She answered cryptically. It was an answer but it implied that she kept her distance or something.

"Why won't you let me call you my girlfriend?"

Jameson turned on her side and I mimicked her.

"Because I want you to live." She answered.

"Question 6, what does that mean?" I followed up. Jameson sighed.

"Bad things happen to the people that us Winchester's care about. Mary Winchester was pinned to a ceiling and burst into flames, my mother and Adam's mother were both killed by monsters, Sam's girlfriend died the same way his mom did, he had to kill one of his girlfriends because she was a monster, one of Dean's girls tried to kill him, Toby was killed by werewolves. I hope by not labelling it, life won't catch up with me."

I smile and tilt her face up before swooping in for a kiss. I roll over pulling her with me, so that she is on top. I realized that was the closest I was going to get to her telling me how she felt about me. I pull back and she folds her arms on my bare chest and rests her chin on top of her hands.

"Four more questions." Jameson reminded me.

"Is it okay if I save them?" I asked her. I thought she needed a break and I wanted to make sure I didn't waste the opportunity she gave me. She looked hesitant but eventually nodded.

"Thanks." I said leaning up to kiss her again. She returned the kiss for a moment before pulling back.

"You remember when you kissed me, but we were interrupted and I said later." She said pushing herself off my chest until she was sitting on top of me. I nodded. "It's later, Scott."

I grinned and sat up, moving in into my lap as I did so. I captured her smug smile with my mouth pulling her into another kiss. I teased the entrance of her mouth with the tip of my tongue, she willing opened up allowing me to slip my tongue inside. Her tongue teased mine before she lightly bit it. I groaned, sending vibration through the both of us.

My hands started to roam, and slipped under her shirt. One hand began massaging her breast while my other hand grabbed her ass. I tugged on her nipple and was rewarded with a moan as her back arched pressing herself closer to me. She then regained control of the situation and pulled herself loose. She shot me a wicked grin before grabbing the edges of her shirt and pulling it over her head.

Stunned at first, it took me a second before my body caught up with my eyes. I began leaving open mouth kisses down the valley between her two breasts. I then latched on to the nip of one as my hand explored the other.

"Scott…" she breathed. She began rolling her hips into my mine as traced patterns down my abs. She snuck a hand into my pants and pulled them away, before grasping my cock. I stuttered in my ministrations, biting down harder than I planned to. She hissed but it didn't seem like she was in pain, and I could already feel the wound healing.

She moved her hand along the shaft until she reached the tip. She gave a little flick, causing me to moan. She got a better grip on me and started working me.

"I swear McCall, it this leads to just more dry-humping and hand jobs I will leave you with the bluest balls ever." She gasped into my ear. I could feel my eyes flash, and I flipped us over so fast she bounced on the mattress. She laughed, but I could see her eyes were glowing too.

I got myself out of my sweatpants before doing the same thing to Jameson. I pulled off her shorts, and found that she wore nothing underneath. I grinned and kissed the just below her belly button and then moved down to the Superman shield on her hip and kissed her down her leg as I pulled off her shorts.

Once she was clear, I moved my way back up her body. I slipped a hand into her hair and pulled her into a kiss. God, she was beautiful, and for now, she was mine.

While she was distracted, I slipped a finger inside of her, she jumped a little before settling down and moving her hand to my back. I cricled her clit, trying to work her up more before entering her. I stuck another finger in and then a third. She gasped into my mouth, before pulling away.

"What are you waiting for?" she whispered. Her eyes were glowing a fiery amber, and her blonde hair was laying wild about her. And I couldn't think of a single answer to her question. "Don't hold back."

And I didn't.

~ _Wayward Tales~_

I roll off Jameson, flopped might be a more apt description. We were both panting heavily, trying to wrap our mind around what had just happened.

"Wow!" We panted. I turned to her and saw her smiling at me with a goofy grin.

"And people say vampire sex is hot." Jameson joked as she propped herself up.

"What do they know?"

Jameson threw her head back and laughed. I inclined my head toward Jameson and kissed her mid-laugh.

"Merry Christmas." I told her.

"Merry Christmas."

 _~Wayward Tales~_

 _Part 2 of 3. One more in-between chapter, so look out for Road to Mexico. Sorry, if that lemon was a bit awkward. I'm still learning how to write them. Please review and let me know what you think._


	20. Road to Mexico

**Road To Mexico**

 **AN:** _Last in-between chapter and then on to Carry On Wayward Guns. And I'm almost done with the first chapter. So excited! I didn't really proof-read so beware._

 **Ellixwolf:** _Thanks as always for your honesty! I really appreciate it. And they were cute family moments, particularly the Stilinskis who are fully taking to their familial rolls._

 **RHatach89:** _Thanks!_

 **Lara-Cat:** _I appreciate that, my dear._

 **Jjhfhfvd:** _Yeah, I just didn't want to put people totally off it reading smut isn't there thing._

 _~Wayward Tales~_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

I could tell just by looking at my trunk that there was no way it would close the way everything was thrown in there. I started taking out some of the bags and the tent to rearrange them. I would need to fit in Kira and Lydia's bags as well.

"Are we even going to be able to cross the border with your arsenal?" Stiles whispered.

"It's not like they x-ray the cars, Stiles, and I have the "hunters symbol" in my window. Odds are one of the Patrol is a hunter."

"I don't need odds Jameson; I need a sure thing."

"We'll be fine. Why don't you try unclenching for once in your life?"

Stiles sputtered.

"You kids got everything?" the Sheriff's voice interrupts us. Stiles and I both look over the top of the trunk to see the Sheriff standing in front of both of our cars.

"Yeah," Stiles finally form a coherent word.

"And your picking up Scott and the others?" he continued questioning us.

"Yep." I said throwing another duffle in.

"And who's riding with who?"

"Lydia and Kira are riding with me. And Scott and Malia are riding with Scott."

"And the sleeping arrangements?" the Sheriff asked narrowing his eyes at us.

"Scott and I are sharing a tent and the girls are getting the big one." Stiles lied.

"Okay, and keep it that way."

Stiles and I saluted him.

"Be safe, and call me when you get there."

"Will do, Dad." Stiles replied and I nodded along. The Sheriff started to walk back to the house but stop short and turned back around. So close.

"And Jameson, try not to get pulled over, I don't think even I could get you out of that arsenal in that trunks of yours."

I gave him a thumbs up, and ducked back under the trunk lid.

"Bye, Dad." Stiles called after him, before ducking his head, "See."

"We'll be fine." I reiterated, "You know sometimes I wonder which one of us is the girl."

Stiles start spluttering again. I use my arm to back him up and close the trunk. I pat his cheek and get into the driver side of my 1970 Mustang Mach One. I pull out of the drive as Stiles glares at me.

~ _Wayward Tales~_

I drove to Lydia's house to pick up her and Kira. All of the other parents were under the impression that we were going camping, but Lydia's mother would never believe that. So instead we told her we were doing a girl's weekend at the Lakehouse.

I pulled up into the driveway and honked my horn to announce that I was here. Kira came out of the house first followed by Lydia, who seemed to be trying to untangle herself from her mother. I got out of the car to open the trunk for the girls to put their stuff in. Kira had reached the trunk about that time and put her stuff in.

"Hey Jameson!" Mrs. Martin called out to me. I looked up to see her waving hello.

"Hi, Mrs. Martin." I replied back with a wave. Mrs. Martin waved again and then released Lydia.

"Drive safe, girls." Mrs. Martin said in her mom, "And Jameson?"

I looked up at her.

"Try not to get pulled over for speeding."

I gave her a thumbs up, you squeal out of someone's driveway once and your marked for life. Lydia dropped her bag off in my trunk with only the attitude a daughter can have.

"Morning, Sunshine." I greet her. She gives me an exaggerated eye roll. I close the trunk as the girls head to the passenger side. Kira climbs into back, and Lydia take the front seat. With another wave to Mrs. Martin I get in the driver side. I lean over to Lydia's side and grab the box of tapes. I pull them on to my lap and start flipping through.

"No, if I'm going to be in a car with you for hours we're going to listen to music from this century." Lydia announced. I looked over at her with a raise eyebrow, "Fine, how about the other tapes I know you have hidden around here."

I sighed and looked back at Kira and the at Lydia.

"In the glove compartment." I tell her putting down the box of tapes. Lydia grins victoriously.

"What's going on?" Kira asked.

"Jameson, is a closet fan of Maroon 5." Lydia answered getting the tape from the glove box.

"Hey, hey, let's keep it down." I shhh-ed Lydia.

"Seriously? Dean can't hear you."

"That has not been proven." I said putting the car in reverse. Lydia rolled her eyes and slipped the tape into the cassette player.

"We really need to readdress therapy." Lydia said.

"That's what alcohol is for."

"You can't get drunk."

"Like hell, I can't. I just have to find a liquor store and drink it."

"We're not actually doing that, are we?" Mighty Mouse asked. It was a good question; she never knew when I was being serious.

"Well, not now." I said pulling out.

"She's not…Most likely she won't do it." Lydia assured Kira.

"Oh, just shut up and listen to the music." I told her.

"Fine."

" _Sunday morning, rain is falling. Steal some covers, share some skin. Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable. You twist to fit the mold that I am in. But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do. And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew. That someday it would lead me back to you, that someday it would lead me back to you."_

 _Wayward Tales~_

After a couple of hours, we met up with Malia and the boys to get lunch and get some gas. We at a Biggerson's and then went to the local Gas-n-Sip to fill up. When I pulled up to the pump, Scott appeared in my window.

"Hey," he said leaning in to kiss me. I grinned. I liked how though he just kissed me five minutes ago he wanted to do it again.

"Hey," I repeated.

"I'll fill up your car for you."

"Okay,"

He kisses me again, and pulls back out the window, leaving me with a stupid grin on my face.

"Yeah, he's totally not your boyfriend." Lydia said sarcastically.

"Bite me." I told her.

"I think Scott already did that."

"I question this friendship." I said getting out of the car, "Kira, you've just been promoted."

"Promoted to what?"

"Best friend that's a girl." I told her leaning in the window, "I should make the title, just best friend, but that position is currently filled."

"Okay," Kira said still sounding about confused.

"Come on, let's go get some grub." I told the girls. They nodded and followed me towards the small Gas-N-Sip. As we reached the sidewalk, Malia was coming out with an angry look on her face

"What's up?" I asked her.

"That jerk at the cash register." She said jerking her finger back towards the store, "I wanted to get some food, and the girls in front of me got it for free, but he wouldn't let me get it for free. So I threw the food at him, and now I'm not allowed back in the store."

"What girls?" I asked. Malia pointed behind and I saw some stereotypical sorority types. Figures. I then angle my body to get a look at the guy at the counter…typical small-town douche. "Game on. Lydia, Valley Girl or Southern Belle?"

Lydia peeked at the guy inside.

"Southern Belle." She suggested.

"Good, I'm better at that one." I replied. I unbuttoned my plaid shirt which left me only in a tank top, and I quickly took that off as well.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, I thought we couldn't undress in public." Malia seconded.

"This is how we get free food." I told her as I put back on my button up. I button it all the way up to the middle of my chest, which allowed a lot of cleavage to show, "What did you want?"

"I wanted water and some beef jerky, but I was also getting things for Stiles and Kira."

"I'll get them something. Lydia, do you want your usual?"

She nodded, and I walked to the entrance.

"Hurry up," she called after me, "Scott is not going to be happy if he sees you like this."

"That's not exactly an incentive for me to hurry up." I teased, "Malia, watch and learn."

An angry, jealous Scott would be fun. She rolled her eyes, and I slipped into the store laughing. I grabbed a basket and paraded around the store as I picked out the snacks. I wanted that guy to know that I was here. So I exaggerating the movement of my hips. Fanned myself, and fidgeted with my blouse. All tricks of the trade.

Before heading up, I grabbed a map. A map was the major piece of my game.

"Find everything?" the guy asked my chest.

"Yes, I did sugah," I spoke using a lilt I perfected from watching Blanche on The Golden Girls, "But I was hoping that you would be kind of enough to help little ole me."

I made sure to touch his arm when I asked him for help. His eyes flicker down from my chest, then to my hand, then back up to my face.

"Sure," he replied.

"Why aren't you the sweetest!" I exclaimed cheerfully, slowly pulling my hand from his arm. I put the map on the counter, and began unfolding it. Making sure it hit him in the face a bit. Once the map was all out, I bend over the counter to "show" him something, "See me and my girlfriends are heading down to Mexico for our winter term, charity you know, it's real important to our sorority. But we can't seem to find a way to get back to the interstate, you wouldn't mind helping a little lost girl out, now you you…Jason?

He shook his head, his eyes still glued to my chest. He started explaining how to get back to the interstate, while I curled a strand of hair around my finger pretending he was the smartest man in the world. He puffed up with the attention I was giving him, not knowing he was being set up to lose at least $50 in merchandise. When he finished explaining, I touch his hand and played with his fingers.

"I just love a man who knows his way around a map," I told him, "You've been an absolute doll, Jason, I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time. I'm just such a ditz when it comes to maps and such."

"It was no problem." He assured me. I said moving my hand up his arm.

"Thank you ever so," I threw in some Marilynn for pizazz, "Well, I will purchase these snacks and get out of your way."

"No, no, it's on the house."

"Really?" I asked, "Why Jason, you darling!"

The boy blushed.

"When the girls and I come back through town, we'll have to stop and treat you to dinner." I fawned over to him. He grinned.

"I'll mark the map for you too."

"Your mama must be so proud having a son like you."

He marked the map and bagged the snacks for me. I blew him a kiss on the way out.

"Sucker." I whispered under my breath when I turned to the girls. I hand them two bags full of food, "About $50 in food, and not one single cent out of my pocket. And that Malia is how women can manipulate suckers into free things."

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Malia asked.

"T.V." I answered with a shrug, "And I wanted to eat, and necessity is the mother of manipulation. Here, distribute the food, I'm going to use the bathroom and fix this before the guys see me."

Lydia nodded and gave me back from tank top. I slipped into the bathroom and used the toilet before putting on the tank top. I decided to leave the plaid off and just tie around my waist. Empty, clean, and dressed I head back outside. I make my way over to Lydia and Scott who are leaning against my car.

"Here." Lydia said handing me a Pepsi and some doughnuts.

"Do I even want to know where you got the money to buy all this?" Stiles yelled out of his window.

"Nope." I shared a look with Kira and Lydia. Lydia ducked her head and got in the passenger side. I opened my door so Kira could get in first. I looked back at the store and saw that Jason had a direct view of us. I nodded at him before walking around to where Scott was standing by the Jeep. I wrapped my arms around him, slipping my hand into his back pockets. I raised my head up, for a kiss and he didn't disappoint. I made sure to prolong it, by inserting my tongue in despite Stiles protests. When I pull away, I winked at Jason and kissed Scott's cheek. I saunter back over to my car and get in the driver's seat.

"Your horrible." Lydia said to me. I smirked as I brought my Mach One to life. The radio came on and one my favorite tune's start playing.

 _"Get your motor runnin'. Head out on the highway. Lookin' for adventure and whatever comes our way. Yeah, darlin' go make it happen, take the world in a love embrace. Fire all of your guns at once, and explode into space."_

 _~Wayward Tales~_

We pulled into the parking lot of a hotel around 11 pm. We still had another four hours to go before we would reach the Mexican town where the Calaveras have their headquarters, but we were all exhausted and if we kept driving the club we were trying to sneak in to will probably be closing up. So Besides sleep was good.

Lydia was the only one of us who spoke coherent Spanish, and she got us three room for the night. Lydia and Kira took one room, Stiles and Malia took the other, while Scott and I took the last one. This would add to the list of things we lied to the Sheriff about, but all my TV research shows that kids often lie to their parents. However, eventually the truth would come out, and there would be a big to do, ending with a hug and I love yous as violin music plays in the background.

Scott unlock our door and motions for me to go in first. I take a big old whiff and thanks to my were-senses I can smell everything, the first layer was household cleaners, and underneath was smell of alcohol, sex, and debauchery. I fell back on the bed.

"Home sweet home." I sighed, making angels in the comforter. Scott chuckled and dropped our bags by the door, before plopping down next to me.

"Was this the type of hotel you used to stay at growing up?" he asked.

"No, we didn't stay in hotel's, we stayed in motel's there a difference." I replied, but this is pretty close to it."

Scott chuckled again. He then turned on his side to face me.

"I'm going to get cleaned up." He told me, "I'll be right back out."

"Okay." I said. He leaned over and kissed me. Pulling away he got up and grabbed his bag before heading into the bathroom. Once he was gone I took a whiff of myself. I could use a shower too. I heard the shower turn on and smirked, getting off the bed.

I untied the plaid shirt from my waist, before removing my pants, then my shirt, and under-clothes. I left everything folded on the bed before crossing the room to the bathroom. I gripped the doorknob and opened the door. I shut it behind me quietly, I leaned back on the door. The shower curtain was pulled across the tub and I could just make out the outline of Scott. Smirking, I pulled back the curtain, Scott spun around. When he saw me he grinned and moved so I could get in. He held out his hand. I took it and climbed in. He pulled me in closer for a kiss. I smiled against his lips as I tangled one hand in his hair and the other explored his body. Scott angled my head up, before slipping his tongue in my mouth.

I moan softly, and I could feel something twitch against my thigh. I slide both hands down to his waist, I massaged his "V" with my thumbs. His left hand grazed my boob, while his arm came around by ass, without breaking out kiss he lifted me in the air. I wrap my arms and legs around him. The next thing I know my back is hitting the shower wall. There is a cracking noise and Scott jumps with me in his arms. We both look back and see a crack in the wall. We share a look before cracking up.

"The bedroom?" I asked once I calmed down. Scott nodded.

 _~Wayward Tales~_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

After out shower misadventure, we tried again in the bedroom with much better results. Much, much better results. Jameson swings her leg back over and curls up next me with her face buried in my chest. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep to but I kept thinking about tomorrow – all the things that could go wrong, the people who could get hurt, Derek, the Calaveras.

"Scott, your thinking is interrupting my sleep." Jameson grumbles.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"What's up?" she asked opening up one eye.

"I'm just worried about tomorrow." I confessed.

"We're going in, getting Derek, and kicking ass if we have to." Jameson laid out the plan.

I snorted.

"We're going to get him back." Jameson said confidently.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I've learned not to bet against Scott McCall." Jameson replied with a yawn. She shuts her eye and settles back down. I rolled on my side and pulled her in, and kissed her forehead. I could see a sleepy smile on her face.

"Get some sleep, McCall." She whispered. I nodded and this time sleep was easier to find.

 _~Wayward Tale~_

The morning came all too soon, heralded by the ringing of my phone. I scrunched my eyes, refusing to open them. Jameson moved closer, burying her face more into my chest. The phone stopped ringing, and we calmed down. Then came the knocking.

"Scott! You up?" Stiles voice pierced the quiet. I groaned and detached myself from Jameson, to go get to the door.

"Scott!" Jameson called when I was almost to the door. I turned back to her, "Pants."

"Shit!" I went into the bathroom and quickly grab boxers and a shirt. I stuffed myself into them before answering the door. Stiles was on the wall across the hall when I finally opened the door.

"What took you so long?" Stiles asked.

"Sorry, I was…in the bathroom." I said stepping aside to let him in.

"And what Jameson doing?"

"Sleeping." She says snarkily still wrapped up the blankets. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Well get a move on we leave in 20 minutes." Stiles told us. I nodded. He cast another annoyed look at Jameson before leaving the room. Once he was gone, Jameson threw the blankets off of her, revealing that she was still completely naked.

"That was close." She commented crossing the room to her bag. I tried to look at anything but her, because I knew if I looked at her, it would take longer than 20 minutes to get out of here, "I'll get dressed and we'll be on our way."

She came over and kissed me before heading into the bathroom. The moment the door was closed I sighed and relief and sat on the bed. Phew! Between the two of them…

 _~Wayward Tale~_

"Everybody got everything?" Stiles asked us. We all nodded, "Great, so let's go over the plan."

Jameson and Lydia groaned,

"Seriously, Stiles we know the plan, we've killed the plan." Jameson told him.

"It never hurts to go over it again."

"Sometimes I really just wanted to implement Plan 14." She stage-whispered to Lydia, who nodded in agreement.

"Fine!" Stiles shouted. "We won't go over it again. Just do your part and if things go South get out of there."

We all nodded.

"Alright, let's head out!" Jameson exclaimed clapping her hand. Malia, Kira, and I headed to Jameson's Mustang while Lydia and Stiles headed to the Jeep. Stiles nodded at us out the window of his car before heading out. Jameson, on the other hand, had to fiddle with the radio to find some music. She kept scanning until she paused at one station.

"Hey, what do you know? It's Carry On Wayward Son in Spanish." Jameson said happily, "Well when in Mexico."

I laughed and Jameson just shrugged. She turned on the car and pulsed out of the parking lot.

 _"Sigue adelante mi rebelde hijo, estarán en paz cuando lo hayas logrado deja tu fatigada cabeza descansar, no llores más. Una vez que me sobrepuse al ruido y la confusion, solo para conseguir una visión a través de esta ilusión,, iba ascendiendo cada vez más , pero subí demasiado alto"_

 _~Wayward Tales~_

 _All right we are all set with in between stories. I should have CH. 1 up soon for you. Sorry, if my Spanish is off. I got it off the internet and we all know how that can be. Please Review and let me know what you think._


End file.
